Teraphobia
by Connie Hooper
Summary: You're just scared of them, you don't hate them. When your mom makes you go spend the rest of the summer with your grandma because you were being too lazy, your phobia intensifies when you're constantly being watched by them. Especially by a short skeleton - which by the way, seemed to scare you most for a reason. / ON HIATUS
1. Once Upon a Time

It wasn't your fault. You didn't hate them, you didn't wish death or pain towards them. You were actually happy for them to finally be freed from the underground. But you couldn't help it. You were straight terrified of them. It wasn't disgust, it was fear. You couldn't help it, you had Tetraphobia.

You could blame your cousin Martha for it. She was literally a jerk and had been a bully towards you as you grew up. Just because she was one year older than you she thought she had the most authority. She'd order you around, she'd scare you, lock you in the basement and closets and she stole your favorite doll. But the worst thing your cousin ever did to you was constantly make you see scary things. She'd show you videos of 'ghosts caught on camera' and 'gremlin spotted' and she'd make you watch horror and paranormal movies with her.

How did she make you? She manipulated you.

She would call you a coward and a crybaby and she'd say that the boogeyman loved crying and scary babies like you.

So you pretended to be brave, but you ended up having nightmares every time you did or watched something scary.

Vampires, werewolves, witches, gremlins, ghosts, aliens, ogres, trolls, mummies, globins, ghouls, banshees, zombies or even internet known like slender man scared the mind out of you.

But when you saw (without stopping your body from trembling) the live news of the monsters coming down from Mt Ebott you were surprised.

While some looked scary, others looked kid-friendly. Like Sesame Street or The Muppets. But they were real… just… not as scary as you thought real monsters would be.

Until Martha texted you saying that they looked like that for humans to trust them, because when you did, they'd snap you into two and eat you raw.

You didn't sleep all night after that one.

Still, you tried not to hate them and you succeeded. You were still scared though, and seeing the little kid named Frisk with them brought a sense of relief. As long as Frisk looked happy around them you'd knew that the monsters weren't dangerous.

Your household was pro-monsters, but some of your family wasn't.

Your aunt Isabel accepted them, her husband, your uncle Rein didn't care, he didn't seem to hate them but he enjoyed making racist jokes but nothing too serious. Their daughters, your cousin Filipa and Marianna seemed a bit cautious but when they overlook the situation they were not so judgmental, and you were glad because you liked them a lot.

Forget about your other aunt and uncle though, Martha's parents. Sonia and David were fully against having monsters among the society, they were 100% racists and disgusted by them. Martha also hated them, but you couldn't help to think that her hate had something… sadistic and a bit murderous.

You uncle Richard aka, Rick loved the shit outta them. He's the youngest of his three siblings so he's more open-minded. Your mom always said you looked a lot like him in many ways, for example: you two are the only ones in the family that enjoy eating seasoning cubes. His daughter Jojo was like your best friend, even if she was two years younger than you. Your aunt died three years after her birth.

Your grandma welcomed monsters into her mini-market, which cost some of her anti-monsters costumers. But being the badass she was, she didn't care. She lived the closest to Mt. Ebott and her mini-market was actually placed in the part of the city where the most monster population was allowed to move into.

Whenever you two had phone calls, she'd tell you this stories about the actual kid that saved the monsters and his adopted mother, Toriel who was actually the ex-Queen. You were amazed that they were living close to her, but whenever you remember you were actually scared of them, you'd change the subject.

It was mid-July. You were enjoying your summer vacation by staying locked inside your room with your laptop. A knock was heard faintly through your headphones, you yell to the person to come in.

It was your six-year-old sister, Solah. She ran to you with a huge smile and hugged your thick thighs that popped out from the short-shorts pajamas you were wearing.

"What's up princess?" you ask while chuckling.

"Mom's calling you! To the living room…" she announced.

You roll your eyes, your mother worked two jobs from 9 to 8 and she only rested on Sundays but she couldn't at least walked herself here and tell you whatever she wanted to say.

"I'll be there shortly 'kay?" you say.

She nodded and literally jumped out of your room, you couldn't help to smile at her pigtails bouncing around. You knew it was probably Joanna who did it, she loved hairstyling Solah.

Finally, you take off your headphones and head to the living room, which is basically five steps away. There was your mom, sitting in front of the family's computer desk, but looking at the TV instead of the Candy Crush game she had opened on her Facebook. When she notices you, she smiled widely.

You gulp dryly, that wasn't good.

"I just had a conversation with your grandma." She starts.

You decide to flop down on the couch, next to Solah. You rarely came into the living room when people were here, and you rarely sat down on this couch. It was comfortable.

"Yeah?" you ask.

"I told her about Joanna going to the summer camp in August and that you and Solah weren't doing much the rest of the summer…"

Oh no. It was true, Joanna would be going to a summer camp called "Camp Wide Sunny Smile" for two weeks in August and you couldn't wait because you'd have some rest from her nagging and personality, but the way your mother's conversation was leading, you knew that your calm summer was going to be ruined if you couldn't stop it.

"Mom…" you warned.

"Honey listen, your grandma lives close to the beach and in a nice neighborhood—"

"Full of monsters!" you squeal in actual fear, because she already looked settle on shipping you and Solah to your grandma's.

She rolled her eyes. "I know, but I think this is an excellent opportunity for you to come over your fear! I mean, times have changed sweetie… it's been six months and the whole world as gotten used to them."

You scoff and pout towards the TV, "Yeah right, tell that to the attacks that have been happening towards them."

"Those people are idiots, and you're nothing like them. You're just scared, fear can be controlled. Your grandma said that she befriended the kindest monsters she could ever imagine, kinder than any person she met in her life so—"

"So what, mom? I'm not saying that they're terrible and evil. What am I suppose to do if grandma wants me to work with her? I'll just freeze or probably faint and then she'll lose costumers because they'll think I'm monsterphobe or racist. And if I don't scream and run for my life in the spot I'd say that it would be a huge improvement from my side." You grumble.

She snorts. "It doesn't matter, you're going. You're both going. There's nothing to do around here anyway, I'm out of the house all day and Joanna is leaving soon so the discussion ends here."

You were suddenly boiling with rage. "Oh yeah, PERFECT. It's decided - no opinions. Just forcefully make me go and don't mind what I think. Good job, yep, thanks for telling me at least, that was nice of you. I don't even know why you asked me to be honest." You stand up and use too much sarcasm on your voice while you stomp back into your room.

"You and Solah leave in a week!" your mom added cheerfully as you closed the door.

You needed to let out your rage on something, so you grabbed your drawing tablet and doodled angry and sweaty sin.

Your Tumblr blog got 70 extra followers after you posted that one.

' _Well that escalated quickly'_ you think as you finally go to sleep at four in the morning.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER…**

You didn't hate your grandma; you didn't hate sleeping at her house and the fact that she now had wifi and Netflix made it better but… you recently found out something that made you almost piss yourself.

The apartment above her had been rented – by monsters.

Of course she only told you that while she drove you and Solah to her house on a three-hour ride at eight in the morning.

You only slept an hour from your anxiety and nervous state.

You were seriously stressed and you tried to think on a way to avoid bumping into monsters to not embarrass yourself and your grandma.

But you knew I'd be impossible. Your grandma liked to show you like a trophy, only because you could draw more than stick figures. And she also hated leaving you home alone, she'd always say 'you look too pale' and take you to the beach – which you hated because you were uncomfortable with your body – or take walks after dinner to lose weight.

You knew she meant well, she was more worried about your health.

"So (y/n), you're not sleeping like Solah?" she asks.

You sitting next to the driver seat of course, you force a smile. "And leave you all alone?"

She chuckles. "Don't worry precious. I have all month to spend time with you."

Right, one month. And you were scared that she'd double it since you don't go to school anymore.

You were too anxious or simply lazy to go back.

"Yeah, can't wait." You genuinely tell her.

"And don't you worry about the monsters over there, they know you and Solah are coming and they can't wait to meet you." She grins.

You screech, startling her.

"Goodness gracious, are you alright?!"

"GRANDMA YOU KNOW I'M SCARED OF THEM!" You yell in distress, not caring about being polite.

She calms down, "Oh, I know. But I didn't tell them that, so don't you think on avoiding them."

"You're just like mom! You can't force people face their fears like this! What is I get traumatized or go into shock?!"

She pales, and you fell slightly guilty.

"Can that… really happen?" she asks concernedly.

"I don't know—yes?!" you cross your arms and look away into the window. "I don't get it, why now?"

"Because now there's proof that monsters are real hun. When you were scared before, we thought that it would go away as you aged. But look at you, you're twenty years old and you still check under your bed and your closet before you go to bed. Monsters are real now, and they're like us, either some humans like it or no. So you being scared of them it's like someone being afraid of Asian people. You're scared of a race full of friendly souls, and trust me, I know some of them. So every time I think that my favorite granddaughter – please don't tell that to anyone – is afraid of an entire race of actual good and compassionate monsters, it makes me sad. We're only trying to make you see past through their appearances hun, they're just like you and me."

You sink in your seat, and suddenly you feel sadness and hatred at the same time. "This is all her fault…"

"Who?"

You bite your lips, you never really mentioned the person to blame for your Tetraphobia, your whole family thinks you just saw a scary movie on your own by accident and your got traumatized.

"T-The ring girl… you know, that girl that comes out of the TV?" you shudder, thinking back when Martha and you watched that one.

"Oh—well, there's no monster like her, at least that I know of." She smiles.

"That's great!" you cough to clean your throat. "By the way, are you still working this month?"

You begged her to say no.

"Yes, but I won't be as much as open though, why? Are you interested in a part-time job?"

You were about to deny it instantly, but thinking about the money you'd get made you pause. But you'd face monsters—but you'd have money—monsters—money…

"Maybe, I don't know." You finally reply, trying to look nonchalant while in your mind you were screaming.

She chuckles. "I'm not leaving you locked in my house all day (y/n)."

"Hey! I'd be watching over Solah."

"Solah will be coming to work with me, she begged me do go." Your grandma was a stubborn woman, just like you.

"Then?"

"You're coming with me, either if it's to help or to just stand around doing nothing. I'm only opening the store for six hours anyways."

You groan loudly, making her hit your thigh as a playful scolding gesture.

"C'mon hun, it'll be fun! I'll let you bring whatever you want from the market home after the day."

"Whatever I want?"

"You got it,"

If you actually decide to work there, it's a win-win: money and free snacks.

"Okay, sold." You sigh.

"That's the spirit." She cheers, but she suddenly snorts.

You widen your eyes, "Grandma?"

"Hey, why did the ghost needed to catch the elevator?" she asks expectantly.

"Uh… why?" you were weirded out at the moment.

"Because he needed to lift his spirits." She giggles, glancing at you quickly to see you reaction. Her eyes were on the road again.

"Wher… where did you heard that grandmamma?" you ask astonished.

"This nice skeleton told me. He's hilarious; he and his brother are really precious and became regulars at the market."

"Oh… regulars uh?"

You were in for a treat, two skele-bros monsters.

You snort proudly at your pun.

* * *

 **(Y/n): your name.**

 **(Y/f/n): your full name.**

 **(Y/l/n: your last name.**

 **(H/c): hair color.**

 **(e/c): eyes color.**

 **So yeah… since I have no idea how to create an account on 'Archive of Our Own' I posted this here. Hope it's good enough! :D**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! I finally have an account on "Archive of our Own"!

Here's the link for my story, I'll be posting the second chapter in a few moments: **archiveofouro /works/ 5529662/chapt ers/127607 78**

Just don't use the spaces ^^

If the link doesn't work, just search for: PortugueseSinner


	3. Impact

**It doesn't mean I'll stop posting it here though! ^^**

* * *

You smiled when your grandma reached Ebott City's suburban side. As you watched from the car's window, you remember your tiny self playing on these streets with friends that now became strangers to you. You remember when you used to be so energetic and thin that your happy thoughts became depressed ones. You scrunch your nose and focus your (e/c) eyes ahead of the road.

The only things that have changed were the fancy closed apartments that had been built three years ago and some new stores… probably closed my anti-monsters humans and re-opened by monsters.

When the car passed by your grandma's mini-market you knew you were only seconds away from her four-floored apartment building.

"Oh I'm so excited! I can't wait for you to see the room you'll be sleeping." She gushes.

You arch a brow. "What'da mean? Am I not sharing the guest room with Solah as usual?"

Your grandma's house had three bedrooms. Her bedroom had a king-sized oaken bed, it was ancient and it had belonged to your grand-grandmother. Then across the hall there was the bedroom with the closed balcony that once was filled with toys that were left by you and your cousins, now you had no idea how it was decorated. The bedroom also had two single beds and since the space was little it occupied most of the room because of the wardrobe. Then finally, right next to the kitchen, in front of the living room and entrance was your grandfather's bedroom. The only memory you had about it was that the air was always foggy from the tobacco and the squeaky large bed he had, just as the same size as your grandma's.

They slept in different rooms because well… your grandma wasn't exactly himself anymore. You didn't want to say domestic violence but he yelled a lot, and besides, he wanted his own space and got his own TV so he was always locked inside his room, watching TV loudly because his hearing wasn't good and smoking all day. He'd only go out to meet with his friends at the bar up the street.

However he wasn't a bad grandpa. He would forget some names but that was because his memory was good… and his lung and testicular cancer didn't help.

He's living in a retirement home now, your aunt Isabel offered to pay for his stay since it was too expensive for your grandma but the stubborn woman only accepted her oldest daughter's offer if she promised that she could pay half.

You weren't excited to be sleeping in his room, the smell of the tobacco was terrible for your serious asthma and you had to watch out for the window that allowed you to see a small corridor that connected itself to the kitchen, your grandmother had her plants there.

You thought for a moment. You were being silly, of course that your grandma might've found a way to make it presentable. She liked making sure her guests were happy, she was always the last one sitting down on the table whenever she hosted the Sunday family lunches and even if it wasn't her turn, she'd always help too much in the other houses.

Your grandpa wasn't capable of making decisions so your grandma became was the eldest from the family, she was a mother of four children and grandmother of seven granddaughters – seriously, there was some kind of curse around this family – and if she needed help with someone, her sons and daughters would come to help her, yes even your opportunist aunt Sonia.

"Are we there yet?"

"Whoa, look who's up?" you smile the dazed Solah, whose eyes were still half-open.

"Where's the monsters?" she deadpans while rubbing her hazel eyes.

You felt a book being shoved inside your mouth and your grandma chuckled as she finally parked the car in front of her building's door.

You look around warily as she turns off the engine and says something to your sister. You don't see monsters around and you sigh in relief.

 **XXX**

After unloading yours and your sister's baggage for the month with your grandma's help (you were able to rush inside her apartment quicker without causing suspicions) you magically relax as your grandma closes her door behind you.

You take a minute and the scent of apples with vanilla hits your nose, normally you'd find it sickening but… you actually missed spending time here. Solah goes immediately to the living room to claim the TV and open the four door hutch dresser full of antiques and family photos, the last one (closest to the huge HD plasma that she received last Christmas) was the thing that everyone called 'Candyland', because your grandma would always have sweets or snacks in there, just for the sake of her youthful stomach and her hungry grandkids.

Solah squealed in delight when a mini Kit-Kat bar appeared in her hand

Well, you already knew where to go if you were hungry in the middle of the night.

"Just like your sister, just going straight for the Candyland," your grandma says delighted. "I'm going to prepare breakfast," she pats your shoulder. "Why don't you just go ahead and unpack dearie?"

You nod sheepishly.

She disappears into the kitchen and you walk to your grandpa's old bedroom. As you slowly open the door, you gasp dramatically with your eyes popping out.

It was another dimension, there was no way this could've been your grandpa's stinky room. It looked straight out from IKEA!

The dull white from the walls was now painted in a soothing teal and sage. Then you noticed the double-bed with your favorite colors on the blankets and lots of pillows calling you to jump on the mattress. Immediately to you left, there was a dark wooden wardrobe and you instantly recognize it from Marianna's bedroom, she must've gotten a new one. Then to wrap everything up, there was a small desk at the end of the bed with a chair too small to fit your ass.

You grin and run to the kitchen, where you proceed to glomp your grandma into a tight hug. You knew she didn't did this just for you, it was to have more beds available to whomever wanted to sleep here but you couldn't help to be thankful, it was all so perfect!

"You're welcome darling, figured you'd want your own space since you're an adult now." She wrapped her shaky hands around you and kissed you cheek.

"Oh grandmamma…" you almost teared up. You didn't want to be an adult, you wanted to be twelve again and fix the mistakes you did in the past. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

"Hush now and let me prepare the food, go unpack, go!" she shoos you away jokingly but you obey, suddenly feeling motivated to unpack.

You only had three baggages and your laptop's case. You packed all the clothes that fitted you, all the underwear you had in your nightstand, your toothbrush and paste, your hair comb, two swimming suits that you hoped never to wear, a new box of period pads, your skin cream that you rarely used, your phone and laptop's battery, your actual laptop, your drawing tablet and two freaking metallic pens that you were always losing, your wallet, your only three pair of shoes (including the flip-flops), your fingernail clipper and finally your precious headphones.

You feel like you forgot something anyways.

You started humming a random melody as you installed yourself in the bedroom, you put the clothes in the closet without hanging them and you shyly shoved your underwear in the first drawer inside the closet's doors. You sat your laptop on the bed and connected the battery to the conveniently close double outlet, you were taking the hygienic products when you finally realize.

You forgot to bring your own shampoo and body sponge.

You faceplanted the closet while you were at your knees in front of the bag, and then you groaned loudly at your own stupidity.

Obviously your grandma would let you bring those items from her market but the feeling wouldn't go away: why did you have to be so forgetful sometimes?

Shaking your head, you frowned your way into your grandma's only bathroom and occupied the left spaces from her cabinet with your things. You were glad you showered last night because at last you could spend today avoiding monsters.

You go back to the living room and your technologic sister has already the TV remote in her hands, you knew what was coming as you as you walked inside.

"Can you put me a movie?" she asked with a sleepy smile.

Your grandma still owned a VHS, and actually, so did you, but it was only used when the cable and wifi was cut when your mom wasn't able to pay it in time. Under the TV, there was a fantastic collection of VHS tapes, mostly Disney ones. Your sister had already the chosen one on the coffee dining table standing in the middle of the room: The Little Mermaid.

"Sure thing," you ruffle her silky curly hair and gadget around the thing. Solah would always make an awed expression every time you worked you way around the VHS, you tried to explain but she had no idea how it worked.

You felt your phone vibrate on your pants and a sound o a bird chirping twice was heard, Solah giggled, you got a text.

You put the tape for your sister first of course. You sat down on the couch next to her as the movie started, then you finally checked your phone.

 **Martha: heard u were at grandma for a month**

You sulk instantly.

 **Me: Yeah.**

You've been trying to distant yourself from her.

She replies seconds later

 **Martha: haha why? Don't you remember that place is haunted?**

You sigh loudly and Solah hushes you.

 **Me: No it's not.**

 **Martha: yes it is! Don't ya remember when you bed shook and you cried to your mom?**

 **Me: That was nine years ago.**

 **Martha: ghosts don't age lol**

You decide to not reply and watch the movie.

But Martha refuses to stop pestering you.

 **Martha: anyways wat r u doin?**

 **Me: Watching a movie with Solah.**

 **Martha: I'm at the beach with my friends and my boyfriend.**

You roll your eyes and feel you chest tighten, great, not she was bringing you down.

 **Me: Lucky…**

 **Martha: lol we do this almost evry day why don't u come meet us? :) we saw this ugly monsters and they looked too ridiculous on bathing suits, wanna see a photo?**

You scoff, yeah right, you had to catch a bus and show your horrible body in front of strangers, no thanks. And you had to cringe at her monster hate.

 **Me: Not in the mood, maybe next time?**

You don't know why you keep being too nice.

 **Martha: ok I might visit you, I'll show ya my new car :DD**

You curse and Solah gives you a judgmental look. You smile apologetic. Martha knew you didn't have a driver's license because your mom or you couldn't afford the classes.

 **Me: Okay, can't wait to see it!**

Why? Why do you have to please her so much? How did you become her bitch?

 **Martha: gtg, bye crybaby**

You decide to not reply.

 **XxXxXxX**

Your grandma's breakfast table had many things you adored, toasts, breakfast bread, ham, cheese, butter, coffee, chocolate powder and all placed nearby the plates and large mugs. When you sat down after your visit to the bathroom, your sister had already her mug with chocolate milk and she was already munching on a toast covered with butter and ham. Your grandma had a cup o' tea, you scrunched your nose: you disliked tea. The same repulsed you and since you didn't see it anywhere on the table, you knew that she made it in the kitchen instead.

You sit down and eat at your heart's content, two toasts with a lot of butter and ham. Then you poured yourself a cup o' coffee with a little milk and two spoons of sugar.

You sighed contently as you sipped.

Your grandma's kitchen TV was on, in there she was watching a re-run of an old soap opera. You pay attention to it and honestly, you had no idea what was going on. A woman just found out that her mother's enemy was actually her real mother and now the woman had a car accident and it's on a coma.

Solah finishes eating and goes back to the living room to keep watching her movie. You're left alone with your grandma.

"So I'm going to the shop in a few minutes." She announces.

You try to look uninterested, but she knows you better.

"Oh please (y/n)… I promise you won't regret it."

"Oh and I promise you I will, grandmamma." You murmured with a pout.

She chuckles. "Oh you're just like your uncle Rick, always with a sassy reply in his tongue."

"I don't mean to disrespect you." You promise, straightening yourself on the chair. "I'm just too nervous, just thinking about it…" you push the plate with the half-eaten toast to the centre of the table. "… it makes my stomach turn."

You were starting to feel sick.

This feeling only happened when you were about to go to the dentist or the doctor.

You grandma calmly takes a sip from her tea before she smiles. "Sing, sing at the top of your voice, oh, love without fear in your heart; Can you feel, feel like you still have a choice, if we all light up we can scare away the dark."

You blink and look at her dumbfounded.

"Grandma?"

"That's from that lovely song, 'Scare Away the Dark'." She sips her tea again.

"Uh, I know… since when you listen to Passenger." You were curious, since the song has a few curses. Your grandma was truly a badass.

"That's not the point dearie. Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah…"

"And…?"

You scrunch your nose; you hated feeling lost and dumb. You tried to think as you kept talking, "It means that… you want me to sing?"

She chuckles. "No darling, it wouldn't be bad hearing you sing but that's not what I meant." She placed her cup back on the table and reached for your hands, "Hun, I mean that Solah and I will be there for you. That you have a choice, a choice to understand how friendly monsters are, and a choice to purify you heart from any fear."

You smile at her.

"But you can also have the choice to hide yourself and live in fear for the rest of your life."

You look at the table cloth and scoff. That seemed like the easy answer. You were a coward anyways; you'd probably give up if you even saw the glimpse of a monster. You would run away, shame your grandma, and cry like a baby while waiting for her at her door – because you didn't have a key for her house.

Then she'd get tired of you and send you home.

"No matter what you choose though, I'll still believe you." She pressed her warm and wrinkled palm against your cheek and you suddenly felt your eyes burn.

Were you really about to cry?

You hated this. Whenever people almost broke your wall. It was already unstable, made of glass. It started as a brick wall, but through the years and thanks to the people that came and went within your life, your wall became more sensitive.

At this point, it was easy to break it. To break you.

But you were stubborn, and not even your grandma was able to do it.

You force a smile and pat her hand back to the table. "Alright, I'll go with you. But only on one condition."

You were embarrassed to request this.

"Yes?" she looked at you expectantly.

"If you see a monster walking inside, you have to pinch me,"

She shakes her head exasperatedly. "Lord, give me strength."

"Hey! It's fair! If you do that I'll be prepared!" you grumbled. "And I won't make a full of myself," you add with a mumble.

"Knock, knock."

Oh no.

"Who's there?" you ask.

"Anee,"

"Anee, who?"

"Aneething you want, hun!" she giggles and you smile at her. "Oh Sans will be so proud of me!"

"I'm sure he will be grandmamma." You sigh.

"Now finish your breakfast!" she says hurriedly after glancing at her small wrist-watch.

You weren't hungry anymore but you didn't want to impose her, last time you denied food from her she made you eat everything and repeat, to her defense, you were doing a crazy diet where you basically only ate once a day: and you basically ate fruit and a coffee.

Needless to say, your grandma broke the diet.

You shove the rest of the now cold toast in your mouth and force yourself to chew and swallow it. You gulp down the rest of your coffee and groan. Your stomach was really having a rave inside you.

 **XXX**

Alright, alright, alright!

This was not so bad. Yep, you couldn't stop trembling and clench your fists but it was not so bad. You haven't seen a monster yet, but I know you'd see one. It was meant to be. Your grandma wanted to happen.

Solah was having fun running between the aisles. Your grandma was at the cashier zone and you were standing next to her, clinging, like a statue. You'd check your phone every minute. This was getting dramatic; it was like an intense soundtrack was reaching its point where the scene would jumpscare you.

And then, the automatic doors slide open.

And your grandma pinches you.

You stand there frozen, staring at the screen of your phone. From your peripheral vision you can see a tall and white figure furthering inside.

"Hello Flora, good morning!"

The tall and white monster had a kind voice, and you glanced at her.

That was your mistake.

But you stopped breathing when she smiled at you and showed her fangs.

Your heart started racing when you saw her large crimson eyes staring at you from above.

Your stomach's rave turned into churning.

Yep, you were trembling, you couldn't stop it. She looked like a goat, that helped, but that was not normal. She was standing on her feet, staring at you with a kind smile. Nothing seemed wrong and yet—you started sweating.

Then you felt light-hearted.

Oh boy, you were now having a staring contest with a now worried goat-monster.

"Oh my, is she alright?" her muffed voice asked in slow motion, probably to you grandma.

"Moo!" you heard Solah squeal behind you.

Oh… your shoulders felt heavy.

You were not breathing.

You wanted to run away but your feet were frozen.

"hey what's up with her? heh, tibia honest i thought humans were supposed look alive."

When you saw a walking short skeleton appear behind the goat monster, you couldn't take it anymore.

You light head finally became heavy when you lost your consciousness.


	4. A Good Plan?

**Guys don't be afraid. I'll keep posting this story on both sites. I feel like its fair for everyone.**

 **Sorry about the grammatical mistakes!**

 **XxXxXxX**

When you woke up, and as much as cliché that sounds, you only saw darkness, and a pressure surrounding your eyes and your head. Confused, you caressed your hands around your head and felt a small fabric.

Was this… a blindfold?

"Oh you're awake!"

You gasp in shock when the darkness became a little lighter. It seemed that the blindfold had a thin fabric. You couldn't see where you were but you could see a figure standing next to you.

"Are you alright hun?" that was definitely your grandma's voice.

"I'm fine… what happened?" you were surprised when your voice came out croaked.

"Oh (y/n)… you fainted." She explained sadly, it sounded like she was sobbing.

You chocked on your saliva. You never fainted before, ever. So you were starting to freak out.

"Don't you remember?" your grandma asked, more calmly now that she was holding your hand.

You pry yourself from this reality as you recall what happened. Oh, right… you looked at a goat-monster and then you just remember feeling… uneasy. And then there was a short walking skeleton and the last thing you remember was seeing… blue.

"Oh…" you sigh, "I am so sorry grandmamma…" you wanted to cry right there. You felt so ashamed and guilty. You had embarrassed your grandma and you probably disrespected a few monsters as well. There was no way you could go back from this. You were so done with everything.

"Oh my dear," you heard her gasp a small chuckle, almost a relieved one. "I should be the one saying sorry. You did warned me in the car and I thought that as soon as you saw how kind they were you'd forget about your silly fear and I was so happy that Toriel had been the one showing but then Sans and Papyrus were with her and oh poor Papyrus he was parking the car and when he walked in he saw you unconscious on the floor I thought he would never stop crying but his brother was able to calm him down and after I gave him some tea he—"

She was blabbering.

"Grandma!" You raise your voice just a little bit, or else she'd run out of air and choke.

There was a pause.

"I'm really sorry…" she sighs.

You were about to tell her that she didn't need to be all sorry when you heard a door opening.

"Flora? I'm in need to make more tea, could you tell me where—oh! Child, I'm so happy to see you are well."

That voice… you tense. It was Toriel wasn't it?

You felt shivers up and down your spine but for a reason, you were calm enough to talk.

Perhaps… the blindfold was helping?!

"Hoho, from your expression I can see that you realized it? That's right, the blindfold will be part of your healing!" your grandma squeezes your hands. "Do you feel well?"

You felt like the two were staring at you expectantly.

"I… feel fine," you smile shyly. This was actually a good idea. If you couldn't see them maybe you could get used to their voices, right?

You finally realize you're sitting on a bed.

"Uhm, where am I?"

Through confusion, your phobia was forgotten. You actually were okay that a goat-monster lady was standing in the same area as yourself and that the only thing you felt was shivers. Your brain knew that she was close, so there was no stopping it.

But for a reason just hearing Toriel's voice made you relax. Her voice was actually warm and friendly, just like your grandma had described her. You were a fool for being afraid of the owner of such a kind voice.

You move to get your blindfold out but a hand stops you quickly.

"I wouldn't do that now hun, it's too soon." Your grandma's voice was firm and serious.

You obeyed quickly. Maybe she was right after all.

You hear footsteps approaching the bed. "Hello (y/n), I am so glad you are fine and I'm quite happy that you would like to try seeing me again. But with what Flora told us, she is right you see, perhaps it's for the best if you keep the blindfold. Just until you're sure you can handle our appearance."

Oh man, you felt like the biggest asshole in the world.

"Miss uh, Toriel, t-thanks for the kind words but I don't deserve them… I feel so bad for my actions. I wanna assure you that I don't hate your race! I really don't—it's so complicated…" You wanted her to understand that you were not a threat.

There was a moment of silence; obviously your grandma and Toriel were exchanging looks.

"It's so very nice to finally meet you. Flora never stops talking about her granddaughter that draws beautifully." Toriel finally says with a smile on her voice.

You relax. This is so much easier with the blindfold.

"I'm not that good…" you reply sheepishly.

"Nonsense!" your grandma retorts. "She's just bashful about it."

You shrug, she was right. You didn't want to brag about your drawings, hell you had more than 3000 followers on Tumblr telling you how much they loved your art, but you didn't want to brag, you didn't like it. Martha brags all the time: about her boyfriend, friends, night outs, and her bloody new car.

She even told you about losing her virginity.

Oh yeah, she lost it at the age of sixteen years old.

You had nothing to brag about to her, or to anyone. But even if you had something, like your amount of followers and your talent to draw, you… wouldn't do it. You didn't like putting people down.

So what if you never dated? So what if you didn't had a driver's license? So what if you only had two friends that you haven't talked in months?

You hoped you flashed a smile to Toriel.

"I guess…"

You jump when your grandma claps her hands, it was a regular thing but with your eyes blindfolded you didn't see it coming.

"Now that it's safe for you to see them, we want to introduce some of my best costumers and dear friends." She chirps.

"Oh and it's better if we hurry, Papyrus was really worried." Toriel adds.

"Why would he though? We never met…" I mumble confusedly as your grandma helps you stand from the bed.

"Oh, he's very… enthusiastic about life and he was excited to meet you." Toriel explains, "He certainly likes that adorable sister of yours, Solah."

"Uh?" you sniff.

"They have been playing all this time. Sans has been teaching her the funniest puns. My stomach still hurts from laughing," Toriel let out a giggle.

"Sans? Isn't he the one that taught you the knock-knock jokes?" you ask you grandma. Suddenly you don't like the blindfold anymore, you were annoyed.

You then froze when the slow realization hits you.

You're back at your grandma's.

And there's monsters drinking tea in her living room.

 **XXX**

You were able to walk inside the living room because it was across the hall, right in front of your bedroom's door. So you were lying in your own new bed, you didn't recognize it because you haven't slept there yet. It was comfortable.

You immediately feel yourself being watched.

And then tiny arms wrap around your round waist.

"(y/n)!" Solah says enthusiastically, but she drops her voice into a confused one. "Why are you wearing that?"

Before you could reply, your air was gasped out when a tall figure looms above you.

"HUMAN! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE WELL! WE WERE ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOUR BEING!"

"Oh man—uhm," you stutter. You have no idea what to say to this booming, loud and emotional voice. You know it comes from a tall and skinny monster, but at the same time you feel too intimidated to reply.

"give her some space bro, you just STARtled her."

You look at the direction of the voice and thanks to the bright sun lightening the whole area; you saw another figure sitting on the couch. This one was smaller and rounder. His voice was low and drawled, almost lazy or tired.

"OH, I AM SORRY HUMAN! I KNOW OF YOUR WEAK STATE. I HOPE MY GREATNESS DIDN'T SURPRISE YOU-? HUMAN! HOW CAN YOU SEE MY GREATNESS WITH YOUR EYES COVERED?" he asks, leaning closer to you.

You take a step back and bump into someone tall.

"Are you alright?" Toriel asks worriedly.

"Y-Yes… I just," you feel overwhelmed by the loud voice. "I'd like to sit down."

She guides you past the tall figure and you slowly sit down on the couch… right next to the short figure. You feel him inch further than you, either it's to give you space or because you're too close you really don't mind, your monster senses were tingling.

"Would you like some tea?" Toriel asks.

Where's your grandma?

"No thank you," you didn't want to say 'no thanks, I hate tea' because that'd be a bit rude. So you just smile at her after replying.

You see her figure walk away and you panic a little.

Are you alone with stranger monsters?

"Hey bubba!"

Oh right, Solah.

You couldn't help but smile when she leans over the couch's arm to stare at you.

"Yeah?" you ask, embarrassed that she called you the special nickname.

"Why're you wearin' that?"

"YES. I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO POSSESS THE KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THIS BLINDFOLD." The tall one kneels next to Solah.

"Oh wait…" you deduce slowly. "You must be Papyrus!"

"NYEH HEH HEH!" he laughs proudly. "I SEE MY REPUTATION PERSUES ME! YES, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AT YOUR PRESENCE HUMAN."

"My grandma told me about you." You turn towards the shorter figure. "Are you… Sans?" you try.

"yep, that's me alright." He replies.

"It's nice to meet you two… even though… well…" you were hoping they'd understand.

"it's no problem," Sans replies, sounding a little strained.

"YES. YOUR GRANDMA EXPLAINED TO US ABOUT YOUR WEAK STATE! SUCH A SAD DISEASE IT IS, TO BE FRIGHTENED."

"Uhm, I don't have a—"

"That's right Papyrus," your grandma cuts your phrase by walking inside. You hear her set something on the table. "But there's no reason to be sad, we can heal (y/n) with kindness and support!"

"THAT IS WHAT YOU TOLD ME, YES!" Papyrus cheers.

"heh,"

Oh bother, you sigh and look at your lap. But for what reason though? You can't see anything but they can all see you. You're out in the open.

"Papy! Papy!" Solah squeals.

"YES TINY HUMAN?"

"Can you gimme piggy back again?"

You instinctively smile at her excitement.

"OF COURSE, I GIVE THE BEST PIGGY RIDES, AREN'T I RIGHT SANS?"

"sure bro, you're the best."

There's so much movement around you that you flinch and lean back into the couch, afraid of being hit by something. You feel like peeking, you miss the light. You think that maybe I little won't hurt; your sister's laughter may help.

But once again, when you try to reach for the blindfold, a hand stops you.

But this time, it was a bony hand.

"i don't think that's a good idea girly, remember what happened before?"

You gulp; there were so many wrong things about this moment. His voice, for instants, doesn't sound cheerful or tired anymore. Then it was the way he called you 'girly'. It made your nose scrunch.

"R-Right… probably." You mumble, avoiding even turning your head towards him. His bony fingers squeeze yours a little tighter before he finally let go of them.

What did you do wrong?

 **XXX**

Solah kidnapped Papyrus into the guest room, where it had transformed into a playroom in a dramatic way: her toys were all scattered on the floor, around them.

As soon as you stepped on a Lego piece when you walked inside you noped your way into your bedroom, where you finally slid the blindfold up to your forehead and sighed deeply.

Your eyes took a while to adjust the light of the room.

You sit down on the bed and think about what's going on at the moment.

Your grandmother is in the kitchen with a goat-monster lady called Toriel.

There's an intimidating short skeleton named Sans watching TV in the living room.

And then his brother – probably a skeleton as well, but taller and thinner than Sans – is playing with your six-year-old sister and actually enjoying it.

What is this?

What has this summer become?

You check your phone out of habit and you find out that there are three texts.

One is from Martha, another from Jojo and surprising you, one from an unknown number.

You check Martha's first.

Martha: Hey cous! Imma pass by granny's tomorrow at lunch, tell her that for me k? oh and btw, someone asked for you. not gonna say who tho! :P

You couldn't help but to be intrigued. Someone asked for you? You reply with a dry 'ok' and move to your sister's text.

Jojo: hey sis! I'm currently in the bus for the camp and I made a new friend, and guess what, she has a cute twin brother. Am in for a summer romance? :O hehe, how r u btw?

You smile.

Me: Hey loser. Don't you dare to do something stupid, and about the twin brother. Pics or it didn't happen.

You click send proudly. Jojo is sixteen but you worry about her, even when you two argue a lot, you love her. You're worried because well, she's beautiful. She's tall, thin and you're shocked when you see her breasts popping out from her shirt. I mean, you do want to say something when she leaves with mini-skirts or small dressed with a large cleavage but you're not her mother and besides, last time you commented on the way she was dressed up she said 'at least I don't wear baggy clothes'.

Yeah… that hurt. You learned your lesson.

You decide to check the unknown number's one.

-: Hello! I hope this is (y/n)'s number, I don't know if you remember me but, my name is Thomas Green, but you used to call me best friend. Haha! :D Remember me (y/n)? I'm sorry if this is weird, but I'm back from studying abroad and I heard you were in town! Wanna catch up?

"Holy fucking shit," you hiss while throwing your phone on the bed like it had burnt you.

You quickly cover your mouth, surprised at your choice of words.

You couldn't believe it, Tommy Green just texted you after seven years of silence. You two were that case of childhood friends that grew apart, but you never thought he'd text you.

Your eyes were going to pop out at any minute.

You only had the time to grab a pillow and scream into it, muffling at chance of someone around the house hear you. You were so excited! A boy, your first crush, your ex-bestie, just texted you!

You were filled with…

.

.

.

Anxiety!

No! How could you go meet him? Last time he saw you, you were skinny with a beautiful long hair!

Now you're… well, like this! You have changed so much, even in personality. You weren't his funny friend anymore; you could barely crack a genuine joke.

You couldn't even be genuinely happy with your life…

You were a mess. What would you say when he asks what college you're going? You didn't even finished the last three years of high school!

You groan into the pillow and throw it back into its place.

You grab your phone and inhale.

Me: hey… I do remember you. How can I forget you? I used to have a crush on you-

You delete your message and decide not to reply.

You were a coward after all.


	5. Good Grief

**Posting this one because I might not have internet until Thursday, sorry!**

 **Sorry for the grammar!**

 **XXX**

After feeling sorry for yourself, you decide to begin the healing by socializing more with the monsters. You'd go to Papyrus, but Solah doesn't like when her playtime is interrupted. You'd go to Toriel, but she seems busy with lunch, and beside your grandma and her must be having their own conversation.

You sigh dramatically.

You decide to make Sans some company. It'd be awkward because even if you try to watch TV, you'd only see figures dancing. And there's the fact that you find him intimidating. You didn't know why yet, he seemed friendly. He cracked jokes, even puns and your grandma talked well of him, but there was always an intimidating aura around his figure every time you looked at him.

Even when you weren't looking, you felt his stare pierce you back there. It was like he was watching your moves.

You shivered, not knowing how to feel about that.

When his bony fingers touched yours, you felt them cold. But as the seconds passed, they quickly became warm. It had been a weird feeling and you knew that monsters were like humans. They were made of magic, not blood or organs.

You rise onto your feel and pocketed your phone with a somber expression, you had to do it because you didn't want to disappoint anyone.

You walk to your door but before you twist the doorknob, you slide the blindfold to cover your eyes again. You inhale and exhale and you do it, you step into the corridor to cross it and you enter the living room.

Wow, he instantly stared at you.

If you weren't so frightened you'd think that it would be almost amusing.

You avoid looking at his figure as you pass by him, to sit on the other side of the couch. You want to give him distance, to let him know you got the message. And also to prove that you mean him no harm.

He snorted a little and you looked at him startled.

"i don't necessarily bite, dove, you can say that I'm a PU-nny guy to be around,"

It was certainly better than girly, but once again, the way he called you made you exhale sharply.

And what the hell did he meant with "necessarily"?

"I know, it's just… this is my spot."

"your… spot?"

You nod. "In the winter this seat is close enough to the radiator to remain warm, and yet not so close to cause perspiration. In the summer it's directly to the path of a cross breeze by open windows, there," you point at the window right behind you, "and there," then you point at the one in the kitchen, "It also faces the television at an angle that is neither direct, thus discouraging conversation, nor so far from wide to create a parallax distortion." You grin at him for the first time, feeling proud that you were able to quote Sheldon Cooper as an excuse to not sit close to him.

He hums loudly, "wow, that's interesting,"

And you believe him.

"you also watch big bang theory uh?"

You pale.

"t's a great show. you must really love it if you're able to quote the character with the complicated lines," you can feel the cockiness on his deep voice.

You slump your shoulder, defeated. "I didn't know you liked that show…"

"heh, it's funny, even better when you actually understand what they're talking about," he says casually.

You arch a brow through the blindfold, "And you can? I didn't know you were interested in sciences and stuff like that…" your interest was piqued.

But you feel like you just fucked up because his casual tone disappeared.

"i'm not," he states dryly. You saw his figure shrug.

"Oh sorry, well, it's good to find another fan," you remark with a polite smile.

He doesn't reply, and you decide to turn yourself towards the TV and shut up.

You wanted to believe that this was a comfortable silence, but it wasn't. You didn't feel him staring at you anymore.

And for a reason, that made you feel confused.

 **XXX**

It was awkward for you to eat lunch with the blindfold. But since you sat between your grandma and Solah, you were slightly relaxed. You'd take a peek at you plate, opening a small gap between your finger and nose, and like that you were able to eat without making a fool of yourself.

Sans, Papyrus sat across you while Toriel sat next to your grandma, you could always hear the two talk in a friendly way. You also noticed Solah cheerfully asking you and the skeleton brothers to play hide and seek in the back of the building, where a small grassy camp with a few trees was.

You remember playing there with Solah's age, always with your cousins. Filipa, Marianna, Jojo, your sister Joanna and… Martha.

You sigh at the memories, while they were around, Martha seemed to be nice to you, and you almost fell for her acts all the time. But when you used to go sleepover at her house, she'd treat you like she was your superior. Not that physically hurt you or something, it was always psychological. You dare to blame her for your anxiety and early depression – but you can't.

For a stupid reason, you still care about your manipulative cousin.

You wouldn't choose her as your best friend, but she's the only one that still texts and calls almost every day, even if it's for only to bring you down.

Filipa is twenty-four years old and she had her own life now, she wanted to be a psychologist. Between college, her eight-year-old relationship with a man named Luis (which is the dorkiest guy you ever met), and managing her popular and rich life with her friends your cousin was a bit too busy to reply to your text messages. But nevertheless, she always gave good advices and… called you her favorite cousin on a letter she sent with a pendant for your eighteenth birthday. You still have it, but you don't use it.

Marianna was your age, only a month older. But she didn't give you shit for that, only when both of your birthdays were happening, which it had become an inside joke between you two to bicker about 'who was smarter now'. You loved it. She also was too busy and she had a long relationship as well. It was amazing. When Filipa and Marianna got their first two boyfriends, they never stopped dating them. I guess they really loved them for keeping them for so long. Her boyfriend's name was Hugo, and they've been dating for five years. He's a nice guy, really goofy and good to be around.

You could easily be yourself with Luis and Hugo.

And you loved every time Luis showed a bit of his brotherly side towards you when someone teased if you already had a boyfriend. He'd make these questions, steal your phone whenever you received a text and give you this stern look when you joked about being texting with a boy. It was a lie of course, and you both knew he was joking. But seriously, you had no idea why he cared about you so much.

Filipa once explained you that his cousins are all horrible and he wished he had more family than his parents and his little sister. You and your cousins were practically his family now after almost a decade of dating your oldest cousin, so you didn't mind having a protective brother in your life.

Whoa, sometimes you thought so much about Luis that you thought maybe you had a crush on him.

Which you didn't, you reminded yourself.

You missed him though, it's been two months. He was busy too.

Everyone had something to do, except you. That's why you were here and in this situation.

You wanted to punch your past-self for giving up on school.

"I AM SORRY TO INFORM YOU TINY HUMAN, BUT MS. TORIEL, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE TO ATTEND SOMEWHERE ELSE AFTER LUNCH. I HOPE IT DOESN'T BREAK YOUR HEART… NYEH." Papyrus tells her with a sad tone.

It was almost like he wanted to stay and play more.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. We have to visit Alphys and help her and Undyne set the laboratory things in the new one," Toriel explain furthermore.

"Right, I wish I could lend you (y/n)'s strength but well… I don't think she's ready to meet Undyne yet." Your grandma sighs.

You shiver, thinking that maybe this Undyne is a grotesque or terrible monster.

"she's really not that bad, only a bit loud and energetic." Sans's voice comes to your direction, and you're surprised. It seemed that he just read your mind, or maybe you were an open book.

"Okay…" you almost shrugged but you stopped yourself. His stare was back, and this seemed like a judging one.

Lunch passed by quickly after that, when you were finished, your grandma carried all the plates to the kitchen and you promised her you'd wash them… as soon as the monsters leave. Of course you didn't say that out loud, you still didn't want to be rude.

You ended up sitting on your spot again. Solah was sitting at the table and eating a piece of apple pie for dessert with Papyrus. Sans was once again sitting with you on the same spot he was this morning, but this time snoring was coming from him. He was definitely sleeping.

It was calm. Toriel and your grandma were drinking coffee in the kitchen; well at least you thought they were.

You attentively peek, aware that what could happen. But you were peeking at the TV, curious about the channel that was on. You relax as soon as your peripheral vision blocked the monsters to your left. It was only the television's screen you could see.

And it stayed like that for at least ten minutes. You almost glanced at Papyrus and Solah to see what they were doing that was making them giggle so much.

And you almost looked at Sans.

If you remember, before you fainted, he was wearing a blue parka with fake furry hoodie, black shorts and he had a huge grin.

That's it, that's what you can remember from when you were light-headed.

It was like an unsolved puzzle in your mind.

You decide to play a game and imagine what Papyrus looks like. You already knew he was tall and lean, he also had long arms and whenever he moved there seemed to be something on his back following him around: maybe an unbuttoned jacket or a cape?

You couldn't imagine anything more, which was sad because you drawn a lot.

You sigh in defeat as you hear shuffling next to you, and to your own stupidity, you look at the source of the noise.

Only to stare at two eyesockets with two small and white circles boring into your (e/c) irises.

The circles become smaller when Sans noticed you were peeking through your blindfold.

You gulp dryly before starting to tremble again.

He. Kept. Staring.

You found yourself becoming weak, and he knew that. Papyrus and Solah were so into in their thing that they didn't notice the moment.

"heh, i knew you had the guts to do it buddy. but i never thought you'd last this long without falling on me." then he winks at you.

His creepy grin widens dangerously.

He's a monster.

You quickly cover your eye again and you hug your knees to catch your breath. Your grandma would be proud now; you didn't faint… or puke. You felt a cold sweat sliding down your spine, making you shiver, but that was it. You were sweating.

You wonder why.

Maybe it was because he didn't seem strong, he was in fact a small and big-bones skeleton and he didn't look scary.

You were more afraid of his voice… and his eyes. It wasn't normal, how could he do that with his eyes?

And there was also the fact about what he said, you felt like his words had a second meaning. That his stares were meant to watch your movements, like you were the most dangerous thing in the house.

You squeal and run when you see a tiny spider without glancing at it for a second time.

Sans wasn't scary, but he was in fact intimidating.

You had a feeling that you were going to have a bad… summer.

 **XXX**

They were finally gone.

Papyrus told you his goodbyes happily and twirled Solah around. He was sad however, for not being able to give his phone number to her yet.

Toriel bid hers with a gentle pat on your head; you smiled when you still felt the warmth of her paw. It was scary for her to touch you like that but you managed not to scream.

Sans legit vanished without speaking a word to you, which you didn't mind at all actually. Good riddance.

You felt bad for thinking like that, but you knew he felt the same.

Right?

Maybe one day you'll be brave enough to ask him, maybe one day you'll two will even become friends.

Not all friendships begin happily.

He seemed to like your grandma and Solah, so the problem was obviously you.

And your thoughts fill you with… sadness.

Why did you always screw things up? You weren't good at socializing, hell you hated family parties because you'd end up closed in an area while the party was happening. You'd greet everyone and say your goodbyes.

Some would say 'You were here? I didn't even see you all night!'

That made you feel like a ninja, but over the years… it made you feel depressed.

You were a lost case, weren't you?

You wish you could be kind like Toriel, loud and confident like Papyrus and… intimidating as Sans.

You'd be awesome.

Maybe even get a romantic life.

Fuck maybe even pop your cherry.

You flush deeply at your dirty thoughts, but it was your own fault. You haven't masturbated in five days.

Dirty thoughts were always the same with you. You'd think on being dominated, every time you touched yourself you'd imagine someone pin you down and fuck you senseless.

It was so embarrassing and you could only express it on Tumblr.

Of course that you'd be complete opposite once you really start having sex.

If you even, you added sadly.

You'll want a gentle partner when you lose your virginity.

You want someone to actually like your body.

As a pansexual, you are not picky.

You just want someone to appreciate you, the complete opposite of Martha.

Your tongue tastes sour once you thought about your cousin between your dreamy thoughts.

God, you needed chocolate.

And tonight, when everyone's asleep, you'd touch yourself.

You smile, if anyone was looking at you they'd think it's a sweet and innocent smile, like you're thinking about puppies.

But no, it's a horny smile.

Oh boy, you were already twisting with desire. You scold yourself, because Solah is sitting next to you. So you shake off your thoughts and concentrate on whatever's on the TV.


	6. So Far So Bad

**Jesus, I am getting good feedback on both here and on AOOO. This is wow—ugh—so good.**

 **Sorry about the grammatical mistakes bros!**

 **Edit: sorry for the delay, I'm currently busy because I'm moving to another house!**

* * *

You felt your sins crawling on your back when you wake up in the very next morning.

The sin you did last night still plagued your mind, but you decided to shrug them off and get out of your bed for some breakfast.

Your grandma woke you up five minutes ago. It was thirty past eight in the morning. You take a deep breath and the sleepiness from your eyes.

You cringe when you feel sweaty and disgusting and the air around you was hot and smelly. You always slept with your door closed, but the blinds were always slightly open to let the lights from the streetlights in. You couldn't sleep in a pitch black room. You always saw shadows.

You dismiss that childhood memory quickly because you knew you'd get trouble sleeping if you kept them around for more than necessary.

You hop off your bed and your right sockless foot touches a piece of fabric, you look down to see the blindfold that you used yesterday. You lazily bend down and grab it with a frown.

Right… you forgot that your grandma was friends with monsters.

"Sonoavabitch," you mumble as you toss the blindfold into your unmade bed.

You move outside your bedroom wary, now you were paranoid. What if your grandma invited them for breakfast? She could've done that, you damn know well she could do that.

However, the smell of pancakes fills you with bravery. It's the power of food.

As you stand in the dimmed corridor, you noticed that Solah must be sleeping still, you decide to walk to the kitchen and stay in the shadows as you watch your grandma humming as she flips a pancake. You feel more like a ninja than a creep, you step back, excited to go wake up your sister.

She did cute things when YOU tried to wake her up.

For a reason, if your mom wakes up her, Solah would bury herself deeper in the blankets. If it was Joanna, she'd ignore her. But when it was you… well…

You walk inside the dark guestroom and frown; you quickly turn on the lights and see the ball under one of the beds flinch. You smile fondly and walk towards her, your first move is to poke the ball to let Solah know who's walking her up.

Her head pokes out of the sheets and you giggle at her messy and tangled hair. She was never still in her sleep, always moving and kicking around. You know that by experience.

"Sol…" you sing, "Time to wake, princess."

You pat her head and she moves closer into your touch. It's so cute that you bite your lower lip to suppress a squeal.

"Sol…" you call again. "Grandmamma is making pancakes."

"…pancakes?

"A-yup,"

She finally opens her doe eyes to look at you. "It's so hot…" she mumbles.

"I know baby, but hey, we're going to help grandma today at the market so we gotta hurry kay?"

She sits and rubs her eyes. You smile because it seems that you two liked doing that right after waking up.

You two walk into the kitchen while holding hands, Solah's eyes are half-closed as she gives a sleepy smile to your grandma.

"Oh, both of you are already awake? It's a miracle!" she chuckles. "Good morning, go ahead and sit down because the pancake train is arriving pretty soon~"

You roll your eyes at her choice of words but Solah seems excited about it, you both sit down next to each other and as promised, a plate with a giant and intimidating tower of thick pancakes is set in the middle of the breakfast table.

Both you and Solah awe at it.

"Right, I might've lost some control over the amount due to my excitement for having company for breakfast." Your grandma explains sheepishly.

You look at her with a sad smile but Solah shrieks happily as she puts two pancakes on her plate.

You avoided letting her drown them in chocolate syrup.

Four pancakes and twenty minutes later, you were satisfied. Your grandma only ate one and she drank a glass of orange juice prepared naturally by her. You stuck with the old cup o' coffee and Solah had chocolate milk.

No more chocolate for your sister for the rest of the day.

Solah disappeared to the living room when she was done and you volunteered to help your grandma with the dishes, but she simply dismissed your help and told you to get ready to go to work.

You were filled with a nervous feeling.

You go ahead and change from your blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants into the first white t-shirt that you find, your only light-blue jeans and white sneakers topping your rainbow socks.

You look basic but you weren't trying to get the attention of anybody.

It was hot outside so you decide to tie your hair into a ponytail to avoid any more sweatiness than necessary. And since you wanted to cause a good impression in your "first day of work" you slapped in some mascara and covered your dry lips with pink lip-gloss.

You curse to yourself and wipe off the lip gloss, because you forgot to brush your teeth first.

* * *

It was now thirty past nine and you couldn't help but to tug at the blindfold you had in your small purse. You were extremely paranoid at the moment, your grandmother's regulars started to walk in and out, greeting you, saying how big you've got and how long they haven't seen you and Solah.

Some of them didn't even know Solah existed.

You were able to smile politely to each of them, occasionally remembering some too. Your memory was terrible.

You were at the snacks aisle when your grandma called you.

"It's around this time Toriel and her child come to pick up fresh bread for breakfast," she told you carefully.

You gulped dryly. "Oh… I see," you look down at your feet. "She's that tall goat right?" You feel rude for putting it like that, but you couldn't think on another description.

Also, you didn't know she had a child.

"Yes (y/n), she's that tall goat." Your grandma sighs.

You think quickly, yesterday you were able to hold contact with Sans for more than five seconds and you didn't faint. And he was scary looking to you with those stabbing pinpricks, perpetual grin that had look forced and intimidating to your eyes.

He didn't like you, did he?

Why was there always something wrong with you?

You push him out of your mind, what you wanted to concluded, though, was that maybe… just maybe… you could look at Toriel. And her child, how scary can a baby goat be?

"Thanks for the warning grandmamma." You give her a smile.

"Is Papy comin'?" Solah suddenly asks.

You and your grandma look down to see her standing between you two, she's frowning. "Because, I miss him…" she states with a pout.

"You met him yesterday," you say.

"Yes! But he says I'm his second favorite tiny human!" she giggles. "He tried to give me his phone number, but I don't have a phone!" she covered her mouth like she had told you a curse.

You pale, Papyrus tried to exchange numbers with your little sister.

You couldn't help to feel a little protective.

You are startled by your grandma's laughter.

"He did the same to me! But he said I was his favorite grandma human! Because the precious boy didn't know how to address me without sounding rude," her cheeks flushed a soft pink. "Then he asked me on a date, imagine that!"

If you were drinking water you'd spit it.

"A platonic date," she adds quickly. "He ended up inviting his brother and we all had a nice lunch at this charming little café. That's how I met Sans by the way." She smiled softly at you.

You arch your brow at the new information. "Oh… that's… nice." You wanted to ask her how did he treat her, if he was also wary and… off.

"He was so nice to me, Sans, showed me a whole new meaning for knock knock jokes. Papyrus and him traded phone numbers with me on the spot, I couldn't believe it! Two young and kind brothers wanted to be friends with an old woman."

She looks so bashful that you roll your eyes. "Grandma, you're a fun person to be around. And you're not THAT old." You mumble.

She was sixty-eight years old.

"Thank you hun,"

"Sis, you're old too!" Solah suddenly exclaims. "You're like, thirty!"

You scoff. "Try like, ten years younger than that princess."

"AH! SO YOU ARE THE AGE OF TWENTY!" the door is shoved open behind you.

You squeal and take off to hide in the aisles without looking at the owner of the booming voice behind you, you knew who he was.

"Papy!" Solah squeals too, only that hers was a happy one.

You are hiding in the furthest aisle and you are trying to calm your poor little heart.

" _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit—_ " you keep curse within breaths. Why was Papyrus here?!

"Oh h-hello, I wasn't expecting you two here so soon." Your grandma greets him with a nervous chuckle.

You pale, oh no.

"heh, we're out of spaghetti."

Oh yes. Sans was also here too. Good grief you just made a fool out of yourself.

He's gonna hate you even more.

"IS THE ADULT HUMAN ALRIGHT? DID MY GREAT VOICE SCARE HER?" Papyrus asks. "OH AND HELLO TINY HUMAN, IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Should you peek? You wanna peak.

You peak.

There they were, not to far but not exactly near you. You notice the tall skeleton, perhaps an anatomically inaccurate one. You blink when you see that his skull is shaped in a more straight and geometrical structure than Sans, his skull is round. His mouth also wears a smile and you shiver when his eyesockets are pupil-less, though it kinda worked with as vertical slits with his expressions formed by his bony pseudo-brows. Papyrus was intimidating and fascinating at the same time. He was he wearing a white torso piece with various golden trims as an unknown symbol to you, the rough red scarf that you had noticed through the cloth of the blindfold, red gloves trimmed with gold, a golden belt around his blue briefs and finally red boot.

It seems like he liked the colors blue, white, red and golden.

You bravely look at Sans to see if he still looked like yesterday but he seemed to be gone.

"OH NO! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THE ADULT HUMAN'S STRANGE BUT FORTUNATELY CURABLE DISEASE! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO RECKLESS? NYOH HOH HOH…"

Oh balls, you felt so guilty.

"It's alright dearie, at least she didn't froze and fainted like yesterday." Your grandma joked.

That seemed to lighten him up a little. "SO, DOES THAT MEAN SHE IS HEALING?"

"Perhaps..." Your grandma tells him stifly.

Solah hugged his leg. "Papy, up!"

"HO HO, THE TINY HUMAN WISHES TO PLAY?"

"Yes!"

You watch the scene from your hiding spot; Papyrus is so careful when he lifts Solah's body and spins her in the air.

"my bro is pretty cool uh?"

Everything. You use everything you had in you to not scream right there.

You look sharply at your left and casually leaning on the aisle's corner next to yours there's Sans, grinning at you.

But this time, his grin didn't even reach his round cheekbones.

Shit.

"oh hey, look at you, making eye contact without changing color." He mocks. " _tibia_ honest _sweetheart_ i didn't know you had it in you." he shoves his hands on his parka.

It's so hot… why is he wearing that?

You take a step back when he closes his eyes.

"sorry if my bro scared you."

Oh you didn't expect that. You also didn't expect being able to look at him for this long. Why were you able to do it? What did Sans had that the others didn't? Maybe you felt if you looked away he'd pounce on you to attack.

That was how much intimidated by him you were.

"It's r-really not a p-problem," you mumble.

"oh but it really is _sweetheart_ ," there he goes again; calling you pet names that made you shiver in the wrong way. "we have a problem,"

Oh fuck, he opened his sockets. There are no pinpricks.

"i don't know what your deal is to be afraid of us, i don't know if you're a friend or part of that society, i can't prove anything… **yet** … but buddy, i wanna make sure you understand something."

That was an eerie feeling around you two.

"if you ever hurt my brother or any of my friends…" he took a step closer to you.

 **"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME"**

You are frozen in an internal panic.

You can't do anything. You can't call for help, you can't reply, you can't cry and you can't look away from his dark expression.

You feel like you're eight years old again.

You can hear Martha laughing behind your back.

And you can feel your fears crawling on your back.

So you finally do it, you scream like a banshee and you run off the mini-market for your life.


	7. Twilight Zone

**What the fuck? I updated this literally hours later from the last one? Wow! Amaze. 10/10**

 **sorry about the mistakes!**

* * *

You never ran so much in your entire life.

" _You better run faster, or the Boogeyman will get'cha!" Martha giggled creepily behind you._

 _She was wearing that scary mask again._

You didn't even care about the cars or the bystanders; you headed to the bay area. You were heading towards the beach. The sunny and populated area, filled with tourists and witnesses.

He couldn't get you there.

" _I know you're here (y/c)~ I just need to find a trembling. little. coward~" she cooed._

 _Oh no, she found you. She always does. You hated this game, but you didn't want to purposefully lose to end it. You didn't want to see the mask. You see her feet as she passes by the bed, you are under it, covering your mouth and trying not to cry._

People were now looking at you as you passed by and you didn't even care how sweaty you were at the moment.

You. Kept. Running.

" _THERE YOU ARE!" Martha laughs deeply, she's imitating his laughter._

 _You scream when she grabs your ankles and pulls you to her, you try to struggle and crawl your way forward._

 _But she's stronger. She always catches you._

You finally stop at the boardwalk of the largest beach in the area. You're panting so hard you can barely breathe. You lean yourself on the wooden rail and cough harshly. The air is so dense and hot that your drops of sweat fuse with your tears.

Oh, when did you start crying?

You sniff and kneel down to shield yourself from the piercing stares stabbing your back. They must be thinking you're crazy, or a drug addict having a fit, but for the first time in your life you didn't care.

You were too terrified to do everything.

" _Hahahehehihi!" she laughs happily. "I caught you! I caught a crybaby!" she claps her hands in victory as you curl into a ball on the carpet._

"… _m-martha… c-can we s-s-stop…?" you whimper._

 _She stops dancing and looks at you critically. "No! Besid—OH!"_

 _You close your eyes and start crying._

" _EEEW! YOU PEED YOURSELF?! EEEEEW! MOMMY! AUNT JENNY!" you hear her footsteps becoming distant._

 _You cry even more, now everyone will know._

 _You were so scared you peed yourself._

Your eyes snap open when your phone buzzes in your purse.

Your muscles feel numb from hanging onto the rail too stiffly, and you're seeing stars from closing your eyes too tightly.

You look ahead and see the ocean, the beach is starting to get full and the waves are calm.

You take a deep breath, stand up and with shaky hands, you grab your phone.

 **Martha: wtf I just saw you run like a bullet I didn't know u could run that fast wat happened?**

You arched a brow and you gasp when your phone buzzes again.

 **Martha: omg I can see you! wat are u doin here?! Did u actually run from grandmas to here?!**

You look around nervously.

" _I can't believe you peed on yourself…" Martha says disgusted._

 _You had taken a shower and changed clothes._

 _You don't say anything to her._

"… _look, I didn't mean to do that." She mumbles at your silence. "Why do you have to be so weird? If you keep being a coward like this, monsters will get you."_

 _You whimper._

" _Stop being so weak!"_

 _She pushes you, you lose your balance but you fall on the bed._

" _You—"_

"—little freak! What the fuck?" a laughter emerges from your left side.

Martha approaches you with a huge grin. "I didn't know you know run like that cous!"

You're quiet when she hugs you. She smells like tobacco and lemon.

"… hey Martha." You try to sound at least normal.

But when she pulls you away and gives you a look, you know you failed.

"Jesus, you look pale—" she stared at your hands. "Are you shaking?"

You sniff.

She recognizes the expression on your face.

"(y/n) don't tell me you saw a monster and you freaked out," she spats. "What happened?"

She'll make fun of you.

"I…" you can't lie. You're too scared and you were desperate for comfort. "A-A monster threatened me, a-and I t-thought I-I didn't d-do anything w-wrong but apparently I fucked up somehow a-and…" You sob. "I don't get it though… why me?"

You can't believe it, first time you see Martha in months and you're already standing by you nickname as crybaby.

But surprisingly, Martha hugs you again.

You widen your eyes.

"Calm down, I wouldn't want you to pee yourself." She whispers in your ear.

You tear up.

"Also, I'm impressed. You were able to piss off a monsters, nice one cous, didn't know ya had it in you."

'Didn't know you had it in ya, sweetheart…'

You shiver, "P-Please don't—you don't understand! I didn't do anything wrong I—"

She sighs. "Please shut up and stop crying, you're safe here." She stops hugging you and grabs something from her leather purse.

It's a pack of cigarettes.

She looks at you suggestively. "So? It always helps you calm down…"

You gulp. You tried smoking when you were fourteen but you stopped.

"I better…"

"Oh C'MON (y/n)! Let's do it for the good old time. After all, we're both adults now so who gives a fuck?" she looks around. "Mommy ain't here to bust your ass, right?"

You guess that smoking one wouldn't hurt.

* * *

You two moved to sit under the boardwalk, on the sand. The area was shadowed so the sand was colder and it felt nice because the beach was actually clean.

You inhale the smoke from your cigarette and hold it inside you. God it feels so good. You exhale it through your lips and giggle when Martha snorts.

"Missed it, uh?" she hits your shoulder playfully.

Why is she being so nice?

You don't care at the moment.

She puffs her cigarette and you watch in awe as she exhales it through her nose. You never figured out how to do that.

You two were in a comfortable silence. You stared at the ocean, feeling cool with the cigar, hearing the sea eagles and the steps above you.

You almost forgot about what Sans did. How would you face him after that? How would you face Papyrus? What if both of them were scary? … that expression will definitely haunt your dreams. But you still didn't get it. Was Sans threatened by you because you were scared of them? You clearly stated that you meant them no harm, what else does he want from you?

"Hey, remember my text yesterday? The one I said that someone asked for you?" Martha suddenly says.

You made an expectant sound.

She paused. "It was Tom. Remember him? Your best friend since first grade… and your first crush," she wiggles her perfect eyebrows.

Who is this person?

You flush, "That was a long time ago,"

"Well bitch, apparently he still remembers you. And well, I gave him your number."

You gave her a horrified look and she shrugs casually.

"He really looked hopeful." She adds.

You sigh and took another puff in your cigar to hide you anxiety.

"I mean…" you start. "It was nice to get news from him…"

"He actually texted you?!" she shrieked, chocking on her cigar.

You look at her surprised. "Y-Yeah?"

"Holy shit! So he really had the balls uh?" she cackles. "He looked so fucking nervous!"

You're flabbergasted, why would he look nervous to contact you?

Unless…

"Oh no…" your chest tightens.

"Oh FUCK yes!" she roars.

What was going on? You stare at Martha as she happily drawls more smoke into her lungs. Did she really changed that fast? What happened? She wasn't exactly being nice but she wasn't making you feel uncomfortable either. She was teasing you about Tom but in a friendly way, she calmed you down, she actually hugged you for comfort…

"Hey Martha, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think now that monsters are real?" you were curious. You know she liked to make fun of them, but you actually had no idea how she felt about them.

"Oh, well shit, they look easy to kill actually. I thought they'd look scarier but they're just freaks." She winks at you. "Just imagine them as Barney the dinosaur."

You were looking at her as she replied. You felt a shiver down your spine.

"You must be living in hell right now," she chuckles. "I can't believe you were threatened." She mumbles to herself as she glares to the ocean.

On a cue, your phone buzzes.

You know it's your grandma.

 **Grandma Flora: HELLO ADULT HUMAN, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM CURRENTLY USING THE GRANDMA HUMAN'S PHONE TO SEND YOU A MESSAGE. WHATEVER MY BROTHER SAID, IT MUST HAVE BEEN PRETTY TERRIBLE FOR YOU TO RUN AWAY LIKE THAT. I APOLOGIZE FOR HIM, HIS JOKES SOMETIMES MAKES ME SCREAM AND RUN AWAY TOO.**

 **Ps: SANS SAYS HE'S SORRY ABOUT THE TERRIBLE JOKE! COME HOME, I SHALL MAKE 'APOLOGY SPAGHETTI' FOR HIM! GRANDMA HUMAN INVITED US FOR LUNCH! :-D**

 **NYEH HEH HEH!**

– **PAPYRUS**

You pale immediately.

Sans lied to everyone about the reason of you runaway?!

You're filled with anger.

"Is grandma's that angry?" Martha asks with a bored tone.

"I don't want to go home," you state without a beat.

You know that Sans is gonna be there, you don't want to see him.

You don't want to look at him ever again.

"… you little shit."

You flinch.

"You forgot to tell grandma I was coming for lunch, didn't ya?" she groaned.

You hissed and gave her a sheepish smile. "Kinda?"

"Ugh, (y/n), you haven't changed!"

Funny, she seems… amused rather than angry.

What the fuck is going on here?

"Sorry…"

She sighs exasperatedly and at the same time, a phone buzzes.

You look at yours but nothing showed on the screen, as you look at Martha she's already smirking at hers.

"Ya know what? Let's go to the mall and have lunch there," she perks up at you.

"It's… forty past ten in the morning Martha." You remark awkwardly.

"So?"

"So… I've never been in a mall in the morning."

Lie.

"And…?" she pushes.

"And… won't it be weird?"

"Just finish your smoke," her green eyes suddenly widen with a realization. "Oh shit, you get to see and ride my new car!"

You go back at forcing a smile. "Cool…"

Your phone buzzes, you catch your breath.

 **Grandma Flora: HELLO ADULT HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AGAIN! SINCE YOU DID NOT REPLY THE LAST MESSAGE I WAS WONDERING IF YOU GOT IT. BUT THEN I SAW THAT IT WAS SENT, SANS SAYS IT SO. YOUR GRANDMA AND THE TINY HUMAN ARE WORRIED AND FRANKLY HUMAN, SO AM I. THE APOLOGY SPAGHETTI IS ALMOST FINISHED, PLEASE COME HOME VERY SOON TO DELISH YOURSELF IN THE MASTERCHEF PAPYRU'S COOKING!**

 **Ps: IT'S AMAZING HOW HUMANS CAN CHANGE COLORS. YOUR GRANDMA CHANGED FROM RED, TO WHITE, TO RED AGAIN. SHE LOOKS LIKE A CHRISTMAS TREE! NYEH! :-D**

 **NYEH HEH HEH!**

 **\- PAPYRUS**

You feel extremely guilty.

 **Me: Hello Papyrus, I'm sorry but I won't be going home. Please tell my grandma that I'll be lunching with my cousin Martha, she'll understand. Sorry for missing your spaghetti, I'm sure it was delicious.**

You don't mention Sans.

You sigh and forget that Martha is watching you.

"Let's go," she says, and with a swift move she's standing up and dusting the sand from her legs.

You blink and like a lost puppy, you stand up as well and dust the sand from your jeans.

You both drop the cigars down and head to the parking lot.

* * *

"OH NO, THE ADULT HUMAN IN NOT COMING!" Papyrus exclaimed with a sad expression.

"W-What?!" Flora cried surprised.

"SHE SAYS THAT SHE IS SORRY AND THAT SHE IS GOING TO LUNCH WITH HER COUSIN MARTHA." He states as she reads the text message. "AND SHE IS ALSO VERY SAD TO MISS MY SPAGHETTI!"

Sans snorted.

Papyrus and Flora immediately looked at him in disapproval.

He was lazily leaning on back on the couch, with his hands shoved on his parka's pockets.

"Sans…" Flora looked at him with desperation. "Please, tell us whatever you told her. She looked so scared Sans…"

He felt bad for Flora. She looked so sad and panicked when you left screaming. But that was it, he felt bad for her, not for you. Sans didn't care if he terrified you, he was actually pleased you got the message.

Although… a small part of him wanted to admit that he might've exaggerated a bit.

After all, you haven't done anything suspicious… yet.

Sans found something about you that he didn't like. Fear of monsters without actual hate? Yeah right, in the Underground monsters feared humans so they always attacked them. Sans believed that it was the same here.

"SANS, WHAT ASTROCIOUS PUN DID YOU TELL THE ADULT HUMAN?" Papyrus had placed his hands on his hips, giving his older brother a stern but preoccupied expression. "DID YOU FORGET ABOUT HER DISEASE?"

Sans rolled his pinpricks and Flora gasped.

"Do NOT roll your magical eyes on me young man, I demand an answer! You might be my friend but she is my granddaughter! And if you hurt her, in any way Sans, I think I would never forgive you if you never apologized! (Y/n) is a good girl and she has been through a lot in her life, I will not stand here and watch her succumb in that silly fear of hers because of you!"

Sans looked at Flora surprised, he had never seen her mad and… scared.

Now he was feeling guilty.

He sighed. "i'm sorry Flor i just… did whatever i had in my empty skull. heh…" when he noticed she didn't even smile, he decided to act more serious. "look, my bro and my friends are very important to me…"

If anyone dies, Frisk would have to reset and everyone would go back to the Underground.

"so i just… told your grandkid that. only that… i might've used… an exaggerated warning tone?" he grinned sheepishly.

Both Flora and Papyrus jaws fell.

"YOU THREATNED MY GRANDDAUGHTER?! / YOU THREATNED THE ADULT HUMAN?!""

Sans hid himself under his hoodie, "…yes?"

"SANS! THAT IS VERY RUDE OF YOU!"

"Sans… I am so disappointed in you." Flora sobbed.

Stab.

Sans peeked at her. She was crying. He made the kind old lady cry.

He made the human that didn't sneer whenever monsters walked inside her mini-market and the human that was basically Toriel's best friend cry.

This was your entire fault. And now you texted Papyrus saying that you wouldn't be coming back, how could he apologize without you being here?

"i'm sorry flor…"

"What about Solah, Sans?" Flora didn't seem fazed about his apologetic tone, she still had tears threatening fall from her eyes.

The young human girl? Sans had nothing against her, she was a good kid. She befriended Papyrus and she liked Sans's jokes.

"uh?"

"(Y/n) practically raised Solah, you know?" Flora said. "When their father died, Solah was only two years old. (Y/n) was sixteen. With the death of my daughter's husband, she had no choice but to go look for a job. She ended up having to find two. In the middle of that, (Y/N) dropped her sophomore year because of personal reasons. She became Joanna and Solah's second mother. Joanna was already old enough to take care of herself. But my daughter leaves her home early in the morning and only returns in the night."

Sans sighed.

"Solah is a nice little girl and she is not afraid of monsters, so please, whatever you think my granddaughter is you're terribly mistaken young man. (Y/n) has many secrets she is not ready to tell, but I can assure you she has nothing evil inside her."

Sans never saw Flora so sure of her own words, he wanted to believe her so badly.

He just needed proof; he needed to know that you weren't part of that malicious and fucked up group.

"REMEMBER SANS, WE MUST DEAL WITH THE HUMAN'S DISEASE WITH SUPPORT AND KINDNESS!" Papyrus adds.

"Where's bubba?" a tiny voice echoes.

They all look at Solah, who was now peeking from the corner. She had been sent to her room to play but Sans had the feeling that she heard part of the conversation.

"Oh, she's with Martha hun." Flora's tense emotions were pushed aside just to give her a genuine smile.

"Oh…" she looked at Sans and he grinned at her. "Did you hurt bubba?" she frowned.

Sans was amused that the little one was protective over her sister, well… not really amused, but he did felt something warm within his soul. It was what he felt towards Papyrus.

If Solah cared so much about you, then how bad could you be?

"nope. i just told her a joke to run for," he winked.

Solah was not affected.

"TINY HUMAN, LET'S GO MAKE SOME MY SPECIAL APOLOGY SPAGHETTI FOR WHEN YOUR SISTER RETURNS!" Papyrus kneeled down and offered her his gloved hand.

She giggled, at him.

"Okay! Can we put glitter just like you told me?"

"OF COURSE!"

Their voices vanished into the kitchen.

Flora sighed. "Sans… I hope you do the right thing hun."

He looked at her with a sad grin. "sure." sorry old lady, i can't afford not to care anymore. not now. this is the longest one ever.

He's paranoid.

He would genuine apologize to you, right in the moment when he finds out more about you and your dirty little secrets.


	8. Thomas

**hahaha this chapter sucks.**  
 **I wrote it with writer's block.**  
 **there's so many error because I RUSHED.**

 **Moving to anothe house sucks, it's so tense and confusing.**

 **I encountered twelve spiders in my room, Muffet wouldn't be happy to find out what happened to them.**

 **anyways, you meet thomas!**

 **(i'll edit this chapter later, sorry about the grammatical mistakes buckos)**

* * *

To say that Martha liked driving fast was an understatement. It was like you were forcefully watching a horror movie with her again, mini heart-attacks all the time. But somehow you had to admit that she was good at cutting other cars and stirring her wheel.

You were still scared at the speed though.

She turned the radio and 'Naturally' by Selena Gomez was on, Martha started singing it loudly as you gripped tightly onto your seatbelt for your life.

She made a sharp turn and giggled.

"Almost missed that exit!" she sang.

You are having a bad time.

And you wonder how she got her license.

You try to calm yourself with your own thoughts. How the hell did this morning turned out like this? You think about your grandma, how much did you disappoint her by running away like that? She must be so embarrassed that she decided to make some lunch for the skeleton brothers.

You can't help but you tense when you realized that Solah is under the same roof with Sans.

Papyrus is one thing, but Sans… there's something wrong with him.

He cracks puns, he jokes, he threatens you. You can't help to wonder his reasons. He mentioned some society… what was he talking about? What was he accusing you about? You feel frustrated and abused. You really needed to stand out for yourself.

It was enough that you had Martha in your life.

Which right now, she was not really in herself. She still said some pretty mean stuff but… it sounded so much different from before. It was like your best friend was calling you a bitch and that of course it was the most regular thing, like a nickname.

Did you almost compare your evil cousin as a best friend?

You shivered unconsciously.

"What the hell was that?" Martha asks, damn she saw it.

"I uh, felt a sudden cold rush all over me," you offer.

She snorts. "It's fucking 86 degrees and you feel cold."

You barely can hold a snarky come back, but you do.

You always do.

So you chuckle weakly. "Yeah…"

You two are silent again, until you decide to check your phone just for the boredom.

To your surprise you got a text.

 **X: Pretty crazy about The Great Humanity Authority, right?**

You blink quickly at your phone, you don't recognize this number. You glance at Martha and her face is thoughtful as she hums to the song on the radio.

You text back, and you feel like you shouldn't be reading this.

 **You: Who is this?**

Almost immediately, your phone buzzes.

 **X: That doesn't matter. What matters is GHA, right?**

You furrow your eyebrows.

 **You: I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about. How did you get this number?**

You raise your head to look at the view passing by your window, what was The Great Humanity Authority?

No one replied anymore.

"Who're ya texting?" Martha asked, suddenly.

You inhale. "I have no idea, wrong number I guess."

She hummed. "Well, remember that movie where the girl starts getting texts from a nice stranger but then—"

"Martha!" you interrupt her. "Please… just, not now okay?"

You were already freaked out.

* * *

The first thing that Martha did when you two arrived to the mall was go to the bathroom. Of course that you followed her like a puppy because you were still edgy about the texts you got.

"So—" She starts from inside her stall. You're waiting outside, leaned against the wall next to the hand driers. "How's the family?" her voice echoes through the white tiles.

Your stare at the floor and start counting how many squared tiles there are, "Well… Joanna is at a summer camp, Solah is doing well in school, my mom still has her jobs and I'm…" you pause. "And I'm enjoying a good vacation with our grandma." You sigh faintly.

She chuckles humorlessly. "And being scared the shit out of your mind by the everyday monsters. Seriously, why didn't you argue back with your mom, she knows how much of a chicken blood you are, right?"

You winced at her harsh but truthful words. "She told me that this "would be an excellent opportunity for me to come over my fear'!" you mimicked your mother's cheerful tone.

Martha snorted. "That's really stupid. You can't make someone face their fears just like that."

You chocked on air.

' _Say what? How could she say that when she's been doing since we were basically toddlers?! Her words mean nothing to me… even if there's some truth behind them; I can't take them serious when it comes from Martha's mouth.'_ You thought angrily.

Why was she acting like this? Saying these things? You didn't get it. You really didn't. You felt so… confused and angry at the same time.

The worst part is that you weren't brave enough to question her.

Your phone buzzes in your pocket as you reply. "Y-Yeah, it's messed up."

You check your phone.

 **Grandma Flora: HELLO HUMAN, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AGAIN. USING GRANDMA HUMAN'S PHONE SINCE I DO NOT HAVE YOUR NUMBER. AND DON'T WORRY! I WON'T HAVE IT UNTIL YOU GIVE IT TO ME; IT WILL BE THE CHERRY ON TOP OF OUR SPAGHETTI CAKE FRIENDSHIP!**

 **NOW, THE REASON WHY I AM TEXTING YOU IS TO TELL YOU THAT SANS AND I ARE LEAVING TO OUR HOUSE, I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT. BECAUSE I'M WORRIED THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO COME HOME BECAUSE OF MY INTIMIDATING GREATNESS AND THE TERRIBLE JOKES OF MY BROTHER THAT MADE YOU RUN AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE.**

 **HUMAN, I, THE GREAT FRIEND PAPYRUS, AM NOT HURT BECAUSE YOU DID NOT EAT MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI BECAUSE I LEFT IT ON THE FRIDGE FOR YOU TO EAT WHEN YOU GET HOME! NYEH HEH HEH HEH! GRANDMA HUMAN TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE ALLERGIC TO GLITTER SO SOLAH AND I DIDN'T USE IT! IT WON'T TASTE AS GREAT NOW… BUT IT IS STILL A MASTERPIECE OF THE GREAT MASTERCHEF PAPYRUS!**

 **YOUR SISTER IS A GREAT HELPER! SHE HAS THE PASSION OF A GOOD CHEF, BUT NOT AS GOOD AS ME, MASTERCHEF PAPYRUS.**

 **OH I ALMOST FORGOT!**

 **HUMAN… YOU SHOULD CALL GRANDMA HUMAN… SHE IS VERY WORRIED.**

 **:-(**

 **ALAS, SINCE I DO NOT LIKE TO END A CONVERSATION WITH A SAD AND DIGITAL EMOTION, I WILL BID YOU GOODBYE WITH A SMILEY FACE!**

 **\- NYEH HEH HEH HEH,**

 **PAPYRUS :-)**

You only noticed the huge smile on your face when you finished reading the whole thing. This has been the weirdest, funniest and kindest text you ever received. Not to mention longest, too.

Papyrus was nothing like Sans, bless him. He was so innocently narcissistic but so unselfish and caring at the same time. How could Papyrus be even related to… that scary monster?

You were also glad that he didn't just take your number when he saw it from your grandma's contact list, he could easily do it but… he wanted _you_ to hand it to him consensually. He was so sweet.

Intimidating by sight, but a pure cinnamon roll once he starts speaking, yes, that's how you wanted to describe Papyrus.

'Don't judge the monster by their appearance' was going to be your new thing.

Sans was short, laid-back looking and he was always grinning. But he came at you with threats and scary ass eyes.

Papyrus was loud and booming, but he offered you friendship and kind words. Not to mention he made you a meal, he actually cooked for you because he felt guilty for something he didn't do.

You look at the text again and smile softly.

"Wait… did he said glitter?" you muttered with a sudden realization hit.

As you scrolled around the text to make sure you read it right, Martha flushed her toiled and walked out of the stall. She glanced at you in your concentrated self and rolled her eyes as she started washing your hands.

"Who're you texting?" she asked with a gossip tone.

' _It's none of your business.'_ "Grandma Flora, she's still worried."

"Ugh, she's way too protective over you,"

You hold back a smirk. _'Is it jealously that I hear?'_ You shrugged. "I don't mind… it's her way to show her love." You think sadly, she's been living by herself since your grandpa was interned in the retirement home. It's been three years…

"Love… speaking of love… is there anyone that caught your eyes?" she grinned mischievously at you.

Why did Thomas pop in your mind as soon as she asked you?

Your cheeks are warm. "No…"

She giggled. "OMG, you liar! You're still totally flushed about Tom aren't ya?"

' _Oh God she knows, she always knows!'_ "No I'm not! I haven't seen him in years!"

"So? You guys used to take baths together for God's sake."

You shrieked and looked around embarrassedly. "How the hell—?!"

She winked. "I have my sources,"

Your grandma was her source, you supposed.

It's true, you and Thomas used to take baths together until you two were seven years old. Almost every weekend of your friendship, there was a sleepover, at his place, at your place, it didn't matter. You two always had fun. He didn't make you watch scary movies, because even though he didn't admit it, he was scared too. So you two watched Disney movies, and then re-watched them if necessary.

Waking up and having him cuddled on you made your cheeks redden even more.

Martha gasped.

"You're thinking about him right now!" she pointed her nose at you accusingly.

You sighed. "Just hurry, I'm kinda hungry now."

"Damn girl, so aggressive." She teased.

You were everything but aggressive.

And brave.

And… happy…

Your blank expression made Martha raise her perfect eyebrow. "So um… pizza?"

You checked your phone, it was forty past eleven.

"Seems legit," you pursed your lips.

* * *

Sans locked himself in his bedroom as soon as he walked inside his house with Papyrus.

He grabbed his phone and checked his phone.

 **sweetheart: I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about. How did you get this number?**

He snorted. How did he get your number? He stole it from Flora's phone. He felt dirty, he felt pushy and he felt guilty but texting you and pretending to be someone else would be easier to approach you without raising your suspicions.

Sans even typed correctly, which was hard for him.

He wanted to safe your number as 'Female Human' but his humorous side decided to type 'sweetheart' instead because of obvious reasons: you always shivered or paled every time he called you that.

That silly pet name really upsets you, uh?

Good.

He stopped his thoughts, no, he's supposed to apologize to you, not make it worst. Or else Flora and Papyrus would give him a bad time. And maybe he deserves it; maybe you were a genuinely good person. I mean, he had to give you some sort of respect from what Flora told him: you're a good sister.

He could relate easily with that, especially since Solah is such a cute kid.

Sans sighed, what was he doing?

He's been used to be sneered at by some humans, and it wasn't your fault.

You didn't rule the surface.

Yeah… but GHA still existed.

Sans's only wanted to find their main headquarters, he knew some of the humans that were members of that organization, he stalked them for weeks, but he never found their place of meeting.

And he had no idea whom was leading them.

Yet.

Yet, he promised to himself.

He wasn't going to rest until he found the leader.

And then, when he does.

They will burn in hell.

* * *

Thomas was here.

He was right there.

Oh god he's taller.

Oh god his baby fat is gone.

Oh god he's more muscular.

God tells you to shut up now.

"Hey Tom!" Martha greets him cheerfully. "Let me introduce you to—"

"(Y/n)! Oh my god it's so nice to see you again!"

He's leaning towards you.

He's hugging you.

You hug back awkwardly, as he tries to pull away at the same time.

' _Shit!'_

Your sneaky little cousin planned everything. Now look at you, standing in the mall's food court, hugging your former best friend like he never left.

You take shaky breaths as you two pull away.

"H-Hey Tommy, Tom, Tho-Thomas!" you scream mentally, you didn't even know what to call him!

He chuckled. "Hey bunny, it's so good to see you haven't changed." He winked good-naturally, "And by the way, you're the only one allowed to call me Thomas." He paused, "Well, you and my mom."

You three laughed, yours was more of a scoff because you were busy trying not to freak out when he called you bunny. You forgot about that, didn't you?

Your front teeth weren't exactly small when you met him.

You shook away the memories.

"Alright then, Thomas, it's good to see you too!" you tell him with a small smile. You couldn't even hold eye-contact with him without blushing.

Hormones suck.

And there was the he was looking down at you, no man has ever looked at you like this, except your father before he departed.

You flinched when Martha slapped your shoulder. "Wake up!"

"Hm?" you looked at her lucidly.

"Always day-dreaming," Thomas shook his head in disbelief. "Wow, it's amazing, it's like I never left you."

' _Oh, but you did.'_

"So uhm, are you interested in pizza?" you ask him.

You noticed Martha smiling pleased from your peripheral vision.

"Of course I am, I'm also interested in buying you two lunch." He replied with a toothy smile.

Damn, those were some shiny white pearls he had.

You swoon. And glance at Martha.

"Both?" she asks.

"Both." You nod.

You two look at him.

" **Both is good."**

You three chuckled at what just happened and walk into a marvelous world named 'Pizza Hut'.

And you were in for a good time.


	9. Deceitful Apology

**Holy crap, I am finally in the new house.**

 **let the uploads begin 3**

 **btw, I don't have beta reader, and I KNOW this story needs fixing. I won't give any excuses, this is how I write. I'm glad some of you love this story or like the way I write, but I know this story doesn't deserve a TEMOUTTATEM.**

 **And always remember: "don't forget."**

* * *

Martha and Thomas made sure to get the whole attention on you during lunch. And you actually didn't mind it at all, that was a first.

Truth to be told, you were never the one to stand out in a crowd or even in school, so you secretly liked having attention. Except for the attention Sans was giving you, that one you could survive without.

But life wasn't fair.

But sure it was merciful, sometimes. You were having a good time now, with your manipulating cousin and your ex-best friend/childhood crush.

You were always screaming in your mind how comfortable you were at the moment, it didn't make any damn sense, but you weren't complaining.

You felt like you were at the end of a movie, soon the camera would zoom away as you laughed along with them, with a touching soundtrack of a piano playing and then the words 'The End' would fade in the screen as the camera pointed at the blue sky.

You snorted and Thomas gave you a funny look as he sipped on his coke.

"What's so funny, bunny?"

You flushed at the nickname, and before you could reply Martha beat you to it.

"She's probably having weird thoughts, as always," her tone was playful, so you chuckled a bit.

"Yep, that's true." You were feeling highly confident, so you were going to own what you were.

"We all have a weird side," Thomas nodded. "Example: I like eating dry ramen noodles."

Your eyes widened. "Me too!" you spluttered.

He chuckled with tinted cheeks. "Damn, really? I'm glad I'm not the only one!"

Martha groaned and took a bite from her jalapeno pizza. "You two are weird. I don't know what's so good about ramen. To me it's just some lousy food for poor people."

You frown. "Uh…"

"Martha you do know that ramen noodles are an Asian dish, right?" Thomas said, reading your mind.

She shrugged, "Whatever."

You rolled your eyes quickly, there she was.

It's been already an hour since you three entered 'Pizza Hut' and within it, you were only able to eat one slice, because this time you were actually participating in the conversation and it was always hard to eat when you were too busy laughing or talking. Besides, Thomas was sitting right in front of you, always staring with bright eyes and waiting for you to talk.

You were too nervous to eat when he looked at you like that.

When done, it was almost two in the afternoon. You checked your phone and saw no notifications on the screen, you were glad at that.

Thomas suggested movies, you told them you had no money with you and they simply dismissed that by paying for your ticket… and popcorn… and even your choice of drink.

You were being pampered. Is this how karma works?

You three opted to watch a comedic/action movie, you loved humor in serious situations, it was your weakness. In the dimmed theatre, you were sure that Martha purposefully made you sit between her and Thomas, and at some point in the movie, you accidently touched his hand when you were about to grab your drink from the cup holder.

With your anxiety, you couldn't stop shaking your legs just because of that action. He noticed; so when the break appeared Martha decided to use the restroom; leaving you two alone.

"Hey bunny… you okay?" he said as you were checking your phone.

"Yeah…" you said timidly.

You saw his lips twist to a smile from your peripheral vision.

"I know this might be a little awkward, but I never stopped caring about you. Occasionally, I would think about the old days when I was in England." He chuckled to himself, probably with his own thoughts. "To be honest, the first thing I thought when I got on the plane was contacting you, somehow… then I found Martha. Or well," he rolled his eyes at a memory. "She found _me._ She recognized me because of your eleventh birthday party, remember?" he grinned.

You tried hard to remember at least some parts of that day from eight years ago. "Uh, the one where you gave me that music box, right?"

"Oh wow, you remember!" he said excitedly. "Man I was so nervous in what to get ya. Because I thought 'she's a girl I can't give her this, even if she likes soccer and video games'. So when I saw that pink music box with a dancing ballerina inside I thought it was perfect, because the melody reminded me of you…" He flushed even redder. "I can't believe I just admitted that." he looked at the large screen shyly. "To be honest… I…"

Your eyes widened, oh no he was not gonna—

"I had a massive crush on you," he admitted.

"No way…" you concealed a huge squeal in favor of everyone around you.

"You were the only girl that I wasn't nervous to talk to, you liked what I liked and I thought you were cute. Didn't you notice my smooth and awkward moved on you?" he snorted, "Aw man… the old hand around the shoulder? The staring? The jealously?"

He seemed to be more flustered and ashamed as kept talking, he looked at you expectantly.

You whined internally. "Thomas… I had no idea." You stare at your lap. "I-I… to be blunt I had a crush on you too…"

There was a pause.

"I can't believe it," he scoffed weakly. "If you had told me…"

"I left. It wouldn't make any sense to say it," you cut him, rather harshly, too harshly.

That surprises both of you.

"S-Sorry," you cover your mouth in an agitated horror.

"No, you're right. Besides, having a distant-relationship only at the age of fourteen wouldn't last, would it? You were starting a new life in another town and I was in another country." He told you serious. "But now, we're both adults bunny…"

Your hand started trembling when he reached for it.

"Tommy…?" you mewled.

"I know it's been seven years, and this seems too rushed. But I can't help it, when I see and talk with you I recall our childhood together. Our friendship was very important to me (y/c), my family loved you, and I loved your family. Man… I even heard that you have a new sister." He smiled gently, "S-Sorry, I'm kinda missing the point here. What I mean it—is the hand holding making you uncomfortable?" he asks quickly in a stuttering mess.

Is he sweating?

"N-No."

"O-Okay, so… what I really wanted to say—ask, was uh, oh well, do you want to go… grab some dinner one day?"

You cannot breath.

This never happened to you before, this was all so surreal. This day was officially marked as the craziest one you ever had.

You had a decision to make.

You think about it for a moment, his words sink within your mind. You missed him too, and sure it had been seven years but what about the other seven of your friendship? You two went through childhood and the awkward pre-teen transition together.

This was too soon to decide, why did you had to be so complicated?

He lets go of your hand and you see him giving you a patient smile. "Bunny it's alright, I'm kinda pressuring you aren't I?"

"Oh no, no!" you tell him quickly. "I'm just… I changed a lot Thomas. I don't even like soccer anymore. I'm not… mentally well at the moment." You couldn't believe you just straight up admitted something so personal to him. It just slipped out so easily that you were shocked.

He's quiet for a while, and for a moment you think he's regretful since now he knows. But as he takes a deep breath and pulls you into a hug, you stop thinking completely.

"Me neither," he mumbled.

And he didn't need to say anything else, you didn't want his excuses, his explanations, because he didn't ask yours as well.

You hugged him back, trying to suppress your tears.

Is it been really seven years? It seemed like you had seen him yesterday.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry I'm being too direct. I was just so nervous that I started blabbering." He chuckled nervously as he broke the hug. You smiled.

"You haven't changed Thomas, always so blunt." You remarked calmly.

He seemed coy under your gaze.

"I hope you don't start teasing me now that you know about my feelings for you,"

"What?" you gasped.

"Don't play dumb, you used to tease me all the time," he chuckled. "Remember when I tripped once when you stayed for dinner and spilled gravy all over my pants? You called me Gravy Pants for two weeks." He smirked.

"Whoops," you remember now, you had laughed so much with his parents that you spilled water. "Nope, can't seem to remember," you lie mildly. "Memory's bad buddy,"

"Yeah, right." he shook his head.

You two chuckled.

This was nice, you almost forgot Martha was here. Until she sat back next to you, you blinked at her and she arched a brow at you.

"What? Women shit, you know?" she deadpans with tinted cheeks.

You hear Thomas choke on his popcorns.

* * *

You didn't want to go home, but when the movie was over it was time for Thomas to leave. He had to go see his family.

He promised that he'd tell them about you. And he'd also text you later.

You say your goodbyes with a long hug, Martha notices that.

She doesn't say anything about it, when she drives you back to your grandma's she's awfully quiet. But she tries to be good at hiding it, little did she know that you knew what she was doing.

When she parked in front of your grandma's building, she let out a long sigh.

"I don't know how to say this." She started. "So Imma start with 'I'm sorry'."

You blink like a lost kitten.

"I know I've been a shitty cousin to you, hell I know I'm still a shitty one. (Y/n), I noticed it okay? You're still affected by the shit I did to you when we were kids. And…" she grumbles. "I still fucking say stupid things, like an asshole." She looks at you with gentle eyes. "You're my cousin, and I love you. Our other cousins didn't like me much when I was younger, I'm not stupid. Maybe because I was too snotty or too blunt but, you were the only one that wanted to play with me… and I fucked up. I know (y/n), your fear was created because of me. I was so obsessed with horror movies when I was a kid that I wanted you to like them too, because you were— _are_ my favorite cousin. But I was upset that you didn't share the same love that I did… I just wanted you to interest yourself about it." she smiled sadly. "I'm a complicated bitch, I have no idea why I say the things that come out of my mouth most of the time and you can bet your ass I regret it as soon as I see the expressions in the person who heard them.

Like you, for example. You were so comfortable today around me… I liked that. I want us to be like this every day cousin." She sighed. "Can you ever forgive me?"

You stare at her stunned, and completely amazed.

She… Martha was… finally apologizing? She knew?

She regretted it?

You were so happy, that you cried.

You started sobbing so loudly that you chocked on the words that were trying to get out of your mouth.

Martha pulls you into her arms, you could sense her trembling. "Wow cous, never seen you cry like this… it kinda scares me…"

Whenever you cried, it was because you were scared.

Right now, you were relieved and confused.

Why can't you be angry? Why did you even chuckled between your crying at her poor and nervous little joke?

She said she loved you.

She's asking for your forgiveness.

Martha wants to be closer to you.

"I… forgive you." you state slowly, after calming down a little. "Thank you Martha…"

She grunts. "I should be the one saying thanks you idiot."

You smile at her, and she grins back.

You hope you don't regret this decision. Maybe that now you two were adults, you could work this out. Both of you needed to be mature about this, you couldn't hold a grudge against her forever, right?

You hear her sniff as she breaks the embrace, when you look at her she's looking at her window and wiping her face.

Is she—was she crying?!

"Now get the hell out of my car before grandma kills us both,"

It was almost five in the afternoon now, wow…

"And I know something happened between you and Tom, I'll text you late to know the details young lady," she gave you a cocky smirk.

You flushed and opened the door of her car. "Ok…"

She chuckled happily. "Seeya!"

"Bye," you waved as you walked towards the door, you were so emotional that you had no idea what to do when your grandma confronts you.

You find the door already open when you're about to push her door's button, and when you step inside the curbing you immediately shiver at the eerie mood around it.

When the door closes behind you, you close your eyes with it.

You could sense it, magic.

"hey,"

You opened your eyes again, and there he was. Standing just in front of the elevators, hands shoved in his hoodie and with that stuck grin in his face.

Sans.

Surprisingly, he seemed to be relatively calm. And so did you.

"long day uh?" he continued. "both of us had a bad time."

You wanted to scoff and roll your eyes. But you didn't wanted to give him that pleasure, you stayed expressionless.

He arched his brow at that.

"i'm just gonna say this once, so you better hear it. i'm sorry the way i acted this mornin'." he sighed in a bored way.

Oh.

 _Is this wasting your time Sans?_

 _Don't bother._

 _Go away._

You swallow a lump of the saliva that formed as you kept staring at him, then, you walked towards him.

He didn't move.

When you were at least three feet away from him, you forced a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

 _Because I know you don't care._

He looked at you apprehensively. "ok… just, don't do something stupid kid."

You visibly frowned.

"because there's people that care about you."

You closed your hands and clenched them into tight fists as he started walking away from you. But you were letting him say those things, you just didn't wanted him to know how scared you were.

…

You…

You were able to look at Sans again. What's with that?

You hear the door open and close behind you, and you don't even look back to see if he's gone.

"Screw him…" you mumble to yourself as you click on to call the elevator.

You were determined to not let Sans's fake apology ruin the other ones.


	10. Oh, Why Not?

It was twenty past three in the morning, and you couldn't sleep. Your mind couldn't stop reeling from the events that happened yesterday.

First, Martha had been nice to you. Then you re-encountered Thomas and he… confessed to you? Asked you on a date? You couldn't still believe that it happened so you still questioned it all the time it crossed your mind. Your grandma fussed all over you as soon as you stepped inside her house, she asked you all the questions that you did not want to answer, but you patiently told her everything that she wanted but not needed to know.

Then Solah clinged over your legs and demanded to be piggy-back carried, she said she deserved it because you scared her but you knew that she just wanted to cheer you up – your back still hurt a little though but you could never say never to your little sister.

You took a deep breath; then there was Sans.

You still couldn't believe that you didn't ran away from him again back at the curb, but something stirred inside you when he appeared with the intention to intimidate you, again. Something… brave. You knew you were a coward, you knew Sans scared you and you knew he acknowledged the way he made you feel. But his apology was so forced and… deceitful.

It was clear that he was doing it because your grandma forced him in some way.

And that made you angry.

So angry that you didn't care about the fact that he had threatened you with eerie magic, so angry that he didn't seem scary at that moment and so angry that you simply didn't care.

But now, the adrenaline was over.

You lie in your bed, and find yourself terrified.

Well at least he walked away without showing you a scary magic trick.

You huffed and sat down, the back of your neck felt damp as you untied your ponytail in annoyance. This was clearly a night for no sleeping. You sighed as you shoved your thin blanket from your body and yawned quietly. You think about your actions today, of what you could've said better, of what you could've said to Sans.

You just wanted him to leave you alone.

You felt a pressure on your chest as your mind drifted to Sans. His hollow and creepy grin haunted your mind as you tried thinking about something else, he was everywhere. You tremble as you suddenly felt a shiver roaming down your spine, you hug yourself defensively and instinctively look around warily.

You're alone.

You tried to concentrate on the fact that your little sister was safely sleeping at the end of the hall, and your grandma's snores from the room next to yours were music to your ears.

You're not alone.

You relax a little, letting your paranoid state vanish slowly. You take a deep inhale, and then you let out a shaky exhale. You chuckle weakly, the things that Sans does to you… even when he's not here.

But you still can't hate him.

You can only fear him, and his actions.

You turn your body and place your sockless feet on the carpet. Now what can you do without waking everyone up?

A trip to the internet?

Draw?

Read something?

Draw?

Watch a movie?

You eye your graphic tablet and give it a wide grin, drawing it is!

You decide to work on some requests, you opened them a week ago and three days later you had to close the request button because you were literally overwhelmed by them.

As you stressed yourself over the size of left eye, you hear a rustling sound outside your window. It was like something was tripping all over the few bushes nearby the parking lot.

Curiously, you move from your bed and walk towards the single window attentively, then when you peek outside, your (e/c) widen when a dark figure stares right through you.

They were wearing a hooded black cloth and a… white expressionless mask with eye-holes.

As they stood under the street-lamp, not moving and staring at you, they shift a little to the right as they probably caught you.

You pale and cover your mouth in horror, an uncomfortable feeling travels from your stomach towards your head – you might vomit. You want to scream, call someone, but when you open your mouth to cry the figure suddenly runs away at an inhumane speed.

It twists your stomach even more: it wasn't human?!

"GRANDMAMMA! HELP!" you shrieked in utter hysteria.

Loud steps behind your wall are heard, then the sound of a door being kicked open makes you jolt and back you away against the window.

Your grandma rushes inside your room, with a baseball bat ready to be swung.

"Where are they?! What happened?!" she growls.

You stare at her dumbfounded, tears finally start falling as relief sets in, you're protected. You move foward, seeking affection and she immediately drops the bat to catch your glomp.

You sob under her chin as she wraps her hands tightly around you. The smell of roses and coffee makes you cry even more. You're safe.

"Oh precious! You're trembling so much!" she gasps as she desperately strokes your head. "And you're all sweaty! Let me open the windo—"

"NO!" You rush out in dread. "Don't open the window— _someoneoutside_ —there's someone outside-!" you sob and cling to her gown.

"Oh sweetheart…" she sighs. "It's alright, grandmamma's here…" she hushes and she embraces your trembling body gently. "Calm down, take a deep breath…"

You obey, and her soothing voice helped you even more.

"What's goin' on?" a sleepy voice asks from your doorway. "Bubba? Grandma?"

You clean your tears while shielded by your grandmother and give out a forced smile, you look at Solah's worried eyes and try to look sheepish.

"Everything's okay princess, just a nightmare." You lie.

"That's right hun, go back to sleep." You grandma adds with a sweet and hushed tone.

She stares between you and your grandma and rubs her left eye. "Really? You screamed a lot bubba… you scared me..."

"Sorry princess, it was a scary one, filled with clowns." You let out a shaky sigh when you remembered the white, expressionless mask staring at your soul.

She gasps, her true fear reveals. "Clowns are the worst! Do ya want a hug?" she attentively steps further inside your bedroom while looking expectant.

How can you say no?

Your grandma smiles and steps back a little, and when you open your arms Solah comes and crashes into you, giving you a honey scented cub hug.

You love it, you love her.

You hug her tightly and kiss her head, she giggles in response.

"Better?"

"Uh-Huh! Much better," you say genuinely.

She looks proud and almost smug. "Of course you are, because I, the great Solah, give the bests hugs! Nyeh heh heh!" she placed a hand on her chest and grins up at you with twinkling eyes.

Your smile stays forced as your right eye twists, you look at your grandma and she shrugs.

"She's been spending time with Papyrus," she tells you amusedly.

"He's the best!" Solah states proudly.

You let out a long sigh as you pinched her cheeks with a fond gaze over her, man, you won't even deny it.

"Now hun, go back to bed. I need to talk with your sister about something," your grandma suddenly says, her voice is not stern but you would never disobey to it either.

And Solah is smart enough to see that. "Aw… alright," she gives you a sleepy smile. "I hope Sand Man gives you good dreams now bubba."

You chuckle internally, pecking her head. "Sleep, now."

She giggles as she marches back to her room in a happy mood, clearly her worries about your scream gone.

However as soon as she's gone, your smile disappears and you look at your grandma anxiously. "Mamma… I saw… there was someone out there…"

She looks at your window with a solemn expression. "Are you sure?"

"Grandma! We had a staring contest for more than ten seconds!" you tell her desperately. "They were like—wearing this cloth and this creepy ass mask and then they just like— _whoosh!"_ you whisk your arm across the space between her and you towards the ceiling. "They were gone, just like that!" you probably looked a little insane right now, but words were not forming well along with your panic.

Your grandma blinks at you. "Oh my, I mean, it does sound… spooky." She gives you one last worried look before she walks to your window and opens it, you watched as she looked around for at least a good solid minute.

"Grandmamma…" you sigh, feeling guilty about something. "Close it please, they're probably gone already…"

She closes the window again – and locks it.

"Alright precious, let's call the authorities."

The determination burning within her eyes makes your stomach drop.

"N-No! You can't—"

"Are you insane? Of course I can, that's their job!"

"But nothing happened, they didn't technically do anything wrong… besides scaring the blue outta my jeans," you mumble embarrassedly. You really didn't want to involve the police, your mother would end up finding out about this and as much as monster scared you, you didn't want to go home just yet.

Your grandma huffs impatiently. "(Y/n) we must!"

"No, we have to go back to sleep…" you suddenly felt the drowsiness that you needed an hour ago. "I'm just… too shaken right now. I just want to sleep."

"And are you sure you'll be able?" she asks carefully.

"I'll just pull the curtains. You already locked the window so... Is the main door locked too?"

"Of course,"

"Great, so uhm, sorry I woke you up."

She gives you a tired yet affectionate smile. "Oh precious, you're more important than sleeping."

You flushed a little, not believing that she actually said that.

When she finally leaves, you're left alone with the lamp from your bedside table turned on.

It was thirty-two past four in the morning, and you couldn't sleep. This time your mind couldn't stop reeling over what the hell just happened.

And your body couldn't stop shaking.

* * *

When you wake up, find yourself surrounded by silence.

You stay under the sheet for a few lazy seconds, the air around you was so hot and smelled sweaty and for the cherry on top, your mouth tasted disgusting. Ah yes, you loved summer so much.

With a nosy sigh, you get out of your bed and stand up slowly. You grab your phone from the nightstand and see a text message from your mother, Martha and the unknown number.

 **Mom: Hello sweetie, your grandma told me that you're sick. Please call me, I'm worried. And I miss you and Solah's voice! :)**

 **Martha: Hey cous! I didn't see you at grandma's shop this morning and she told me you were sick, you feelin' better? ;) only you to get sick during summer. LOL**

 **Unknown ID: Thgin stal deltrats dekool uoy. Uoy gnihctaw si ytirohtuA ytinamyH taerG ehT.**

First of all, you scrunch your nose at the silly nonsense typed in your screen, then you checked the hours confusedly.

It was forty past three… in the freaking afternoon.

You don't remember falling asleep last night, but you do remember seeing at least a ray of sun before passing out.

This is too much, you just woke up. In a hazy induced mind, you reply to the texts quickly.

 **Me: Mom I'm fine, I'll call later. Love you.**

 **Me: Martha I'm fine, I'll text later. Haha yeah!**

 **Me: … Leave me alone.**

Did your grandma lied to your mother and cousin? You weren't sick… did she, your over-protective grandmother, lied about what happened last night?!

You were surprised, and grateful.

You eye the message from the unknown ID. You don't even want to go through the trouble of trying to read that last text message, after the events of last night you only wanted to watch Adam Sandler movies an drown yourself in snacks.

And since you apparently were home alone until six, you had a lot of time to yourself.

You first moved to the bathroom, where you took a long, lukewarm shower. Then you placed on a pair of white sweatpants and a blue, V-neck t-shirt that had belonged to your father. It was a bit loose and over-sized but that's why you loved it: comfortable.

The towel tower wrapped around your hair was tightly secured as you walked back inside your bedroom. You unlocked your window and opened it just a little, just to let the disgusting air out. But you couldn't help to look around, still wary about the events from hours ago.

You walk out and suddenly sneeze, sniffing loudly you look at yourself surprised. Were you now getting seriously sick? You shake your head and walk to the front door to make sure it's locked, but like magic, as soon as you touch the locker, someone knocks.

You stand there, shocked and perplexed at the same time.

You hold your breath and get on your toes to peek through the peeping-hole. You see no one.

Deciding you were safe behind this door, you open your mouth.

"Who's there?"

For a moment, the other side is quiet.

"… Sans,"

You let out a long sigh. "No one's home." You tell him quickly. Why was he here? _Go away…_

He chuckles. "what about you?"

You roll your eyes, since he can't see you. "Like you'd come here for me. My grandma and sister are at the shop."

"i know," he grumbled. "i'm here because your grandma asked me a favor. Are ya gonna open the door or not?"

He sounded annoyed, you smirked at that. But alas, you put your best emotionless expression as you unlocked the door. It was Sans and you were alone with him, you were going to at least try acting like yesterday and not be fazed by his appearance.

You look at him as you swing the door fully open, then you realize your attire. Shit, you felt a little exposed but… why would you dress up for him?

He didn't seem to care anyways.

"i'm here to give you this," he practically shoves a carton box between your eyes. It has a distinct smell of sweetness and sourness. "tori passed by the shop and dropped a cinnamon-b'scotch pie. And since you're _sick_ your grandma asked if I could bring ya a piece." He sounded like he was going to yawn.

You blink in surprise as the box is dropped in your hands. It does smell delicious and your heart warmed a little. "Oh… thank you," you tell me with a small smile.

He grunts and shoves his hands back in his hoodie, you still thought it was too hot for that. "whatever, you're not really sick are y—"

You interrupt his accusation when you accidently sneeze loudly.

Right in his face.

Your hands were literally too busy holding the box to have covered that awful sneeze. You couldn't help to gasp in horror at all the wetness covering Sans's face, you were now officially _fucked._

"Oh my God—" you tried your best not to laugh and cry. "Sans I am _so fucking sorry._ "

He glares at you.

"Shit, wait—" you run to the kitchen and place the box on the counter, quickly, you grab a napkin and run back to the doorway, only to almost fall on the short skeleton. "AH!" you yelp as you hop away from him for a safe distance. "H-Here! Please don't kill me!" you extend your hand towards his face and avoid eye contact to show him how much you weren't challenging him into shit. You just wanted him gone.

You feel him grab the napkin from your hand, surprisingly slowly and not brusquely, and then you hear a wiping sound. It was like someone was cleaning a wet window.

"heh, i guess i was wrong. You are sick after all," he remarks, his tone humorless. "no need to beg for your life _sweetheart,_ i ain't gonna hurt'cha."

You sigh in relief, and he looks more amused than ever.

"Okay so… you can leave now." You rub your arm. "Tell Ms. Toriel and my grandma that I appreciated the pie." You were still looking at the kitchen floor, but your eyes sometimes wondered to his white sneakers.

Why was he so close to you?

"you just spitted in my face and you expect me not to want an apology?" he snickers.

You finally eye him, and you realize you just fell into a trap. He pins your staring and levels it into a glaring contest.

"I'm sorry," you tell him sarcastically. "We humans can't control these things."

 _Wow, (y/n) where the hell is this bravery coming from?! Have you forgotten that Sans is actually scary?_

He arches his bony brow. "oh you humans can't control a lot of things." There's a second meaning in his words, and you know that.

"Sans, I already told you—"

He turns around and starts walking away, leaving you baffled and with your mouth open.

"seeya around kid." He calls before you hear the main door closing.

"That… asshole!" you squeal angrily while stomping to the door after him, just as when you're about to open the door, you hear the sound of it locking by itself, and you quickly step back.

Did Sans just locked the door in your face with freaking magic?!


	11. The Determined Human

**Attention: I got a beta.**

 **This is my first beta'd chapter! Her name on AO3 is NeonBirds. I have to thank her so much, ugh. She's such a great person :D**

* * *

There was one simple word to describe Frisk: determined.

When your grandmother came back from the shop, she and Solah brought a kid with them. At first you had no idea what to say to them, because: a) you were debating their gender and b) they were the kid that broke the barrier.

You didn't hate Frisk for freeing a race, how could you? They did the right thing, and they were only eight years old.

You knew that this kid was going places.

Solah was completely enamored with them, the two played nonstopping after introductions. Frisk was into everything they played; even though they were two years older than Solah they never refused her suggestions of having fun, even if they were a bit childish.

Frisk got a few pointers for making your sister happy.

So, apparently, Toriel has a date tonight with her ex-husband. Your grandma, being who she is, offered herself to watch over Frisk on the spot. And she didn't take a no for an answer.

At dinner, you realized that Frisk liked to let others talk instead. Solah babbled about how much she helped grandma at the shop, and also how much she liked Toriel's pie. Then, she asked you if you were feeling better. Frisk seemed to be interested as well, and before you could even open your mouth your grandma changed the subject smoothly.

You really needed to thank your grandma later.

It's been only three days since you arrived and so much has happened. She's always been there for you.

When Frisk decided to chat, it was to ask Solah if she was going to attend their mother's new school. That got your attention: you didn't know Toriel leaned into the education side, and now she had her own school?

Seeing your expression, your grandmother told you that Toriel and the king (her ex-husband) had built a school nearby Mt. Ebott. It was almost finished and just fifteen minutes away from here by walk – they were working on getting a bus to circle around the areas where more monsters resided: which was basically the neighborhood where you were staying.

Frisk told you that the coolest thing about their mother's school is, besides accepting monsters _and_ humans, that it'll also be integrated with all the school years. It's basically going to be sorted into three buildings: one for kindergarten and elementary school, one for middle school and another for high school.

You weren't sure of how that was going to work, but you were impressed.

Finally, Solah replied with a sad no towards Frisk's question, and they also visibly saddened by her response.

You felt bad for the two. They must've formed a pretty solid friendship too quickly.

For some reason, your grandma went quiet and thoughtful after that.

After dinner, Frisk, Solah and you were playing Uno on the floor in front of the TV, while your grandma watched her soup opera. You were losing with seventeen cards left in your hands. Frisk was really determined to win the game, but they always let Solah be the winner in the end.

After Uno, you entertained the kids by announcing a surprise movie night. Your grandma was suddenly into it. She went straight to the kitchen to get some snacks before you could even say 'popcorn'.

As the children prepared the couch for movie watching, you decided to go help your grandma with the snacks. You weren't prepared to see her staring outside the window with a blank expression. Only the popping sound from the microwave could be heard.

"Grandma?" you coo.

"Oh!" she jolts a little, "(Y/n), hi hun! Popcorns are almost done." Her smile was so forced that you replied with a frown.

"Is everything okay?"

She pauses a little, before finally sighing almost tiredly. "Honey, I don't know… I'm still thinking about what happened yesterday." You walked towards her with a sad smile. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Oh grandmamma I—"

"I told Toriel." She confesses. "I told her and she worried too."

You were appalled. "G-Grandmamma…" you didn't know what to say. Were you angry? Did you feel betrayed? Strangely… No. For some reason, you weren't angry at your grandma: you were more surprised. Was she so desperate that she had to tell Toriel? And why would Toriel care? "It's… Okay…", what if Toriel told anyone else about it?

You immediately thought about Sans.

"Oh hun, you're pale! Are you feeling alright?" she was on you in seconds.

No, you weren't okay. You weren't okay since your father died. "I'm fine," you lie easily, you were used to it. "Uh, by the way… thanks for lying to mom and tell her I was sick." You smile timidly.

She scoffed and chuckled. "Your mother would send you home if she knew the truth and…" she gently scoops a line of hair behind your ear. "I just got you… I don't want to lose you again."

You felt guilt stabbing you right through the chest.

"Well it wasn't much of a lie, I think I'm coming down with something…" you admit sheepishly.

Her eyes go so wide that you'd think they'd pop out. "What?!" she slaps her hand in your forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"N-No, it might be a minor cold. Just sneezing and coughing." You grin widely. "And I haven't had a fever since I was twelve, grandmamma."

"That doesn't mean you're free of them for the rest of your life," she retorts.

You roll your eyes and look at the quiet microwave. "Popcorn's done!" you cheer, changing the subject without her knowledge. It's better like that; you had had such an amazing evening. You didn't want to ruin it.

* * *

You all watched 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules' after voting. You didn't mind, you liked the trilogy so why not? Besides, you get to see Devon Bostick. You don't need to say anything else about it.

Frisk and Solah fell asleep in the middle of the movie and when you were about to snicker about it at your grandma, you aw'd when you saw her snoring soundly as well.

Welp. You decided to quietly watch the rest of the movie and wait for Toriel to come and get Frisk.

Ten minutes later, a soft knock is heard from the door. You almost didn't hear it but luckily, you did. You carefully stand from the couch (Solah's head was resting on your shoulder, and now that you moved it, it's resting against Frisk's shoulder) and you head to the door.

You open fully and smile. "Hello Ms. To—"

"nope," the baritone voice cuts amusedly.

You look slightly down, it's Sans.

You hum discontent. "Oh… hello Sans." You greet him evenly.

"i'm here for frisk," he says as he casually walks past you. "they're asleep?" he asks as if he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, in the family room." You say as you close the door.

"did they _bee hive?_ "

"Yes." You deadpan.

"i hope they were too _frisky._ "

You roll your eyes as you walk ahead of him, you couldn't believe your luck. Besides, you were really hoping to see Toriel again. You can handle seeing Sans, so maybe you could show Toriel that you could see her as well and make her proud.

You arch a brow at your own thoughts, why did you want to make her proud?

You approached the couch and bend down towards Frisk. "Frisk, honey…?" you pat their head gently. "Frisk?" you sing. "Sans is here, time to go home, hun."

You didn't notice Sans staring at you from your back, his once small and wary pinpricks pupils dilated with a feeling he couldn't figure out, but watching you being gentle with the kid that saw him as an uncle and as a dad made something positive stir in the depths of his soul.

But only for a moment though.

Frisk whined a little as they slowly opened their eyes. They first look at you, then they look at Solah. Immediately, their cheeks got a little redder when they saw her head resting on their shoulder.

Unfortunately for them, you noticed that too.

"Ready to go home, oh, lover one?" you smirked.

They immediately stuck their tongue at you.

You giggled, and your grandma stirred in her sleep. It seemed like nobody in the room wanted to wake her up.

Sans chuckled softly. "c'mon kid, it's gettin' late."

Wow. You never heard Sans sounding like that… it was nice to know that he had this side.

You decided to help Frisk by moving your sister to where you were sitting. She moved into a fetal position and sighed quietly in her sleep. Frisk was free; they jumped to the ground and hugged your legs.

You instinctively patted their head.

Frisk didn't talk much, but their actions said a lot.

"You're welcome hun,"

They beamed at you. Then, they did the unexpected, they moved to your sleeping grandma and took something from their pocket, then, carefully, they placed a candy bar on her lap. You watched Frisk walk to your sister, and after digging in their pocket again, they left a pink hard candy right in front of her eyes. They smiled softly at her before looking at you.

They stretched their hands at you and in their hands was a lollipop. You blink, how in the heaven did they have enough space in their pockets for these things? You swear that it seemed like they weren't carrying anything all evening.

You wordlessly accept the lollipop and give a smile. They nod happily and stand next to Sans, who looks at you with an unreadable expression.

You walk the two to the door like a polite host; you even open the door for them. Only Frisk gives you a thankful look while Sans just keeps on walking nonchalantly. You didn't mind though. You wave happily at Frisk and you feel tiredness engulf you as you do.

"bye kid, see if ya tuck ya sister in properly." Sans suddenly says, winking at you.

You give him a blank look. How dare he? "Whatever… just take Frisk home safely."

It was late, and you couldn't help to feel a little anxious because of recent events.

"aww… worried about me?" he cooed mockingly.

"No, I'm worried about you two." You tell him with an edgy voice. "Just… No jokes and threats Sans. Be careful."

You almost wince with the look he gives you, he took the chance now that Frisk is busy entering inside the elevator.

"is that a threat?" he challenges with a deep voice. "do you know something I don't sweetheart?"

"No, you jerk!" you hiss. "Just- **ugh.** Never mind! I'm sure you'll be fine with your stupid and scary powers. Have a nice night." You step back inside and move to close the door, but Sans's voice stops you.

"you need to start spilling the truth if ya want me to trust you kid." His voice was now tired and… mopped? It sounded like he wanted something from you.

You looked at him with perplexed eyes. "Sans, I've been telling nothing but the truth- Well not really, there's something that did happen but the lie that came out of it ended but becoming real- But I swear, I-"

Frisk's worried expression made you halt.

Sans looked at Frisk too and ruffled their hair, "don't worry about it frisk, let's go home."

Frisk nods and gives one last wave at you; this one looked a bit forced.

You smile weakly.

But Sans wants to have the last word. "hey, howzabout you and I go for a walk to _marrow_?"

You obviously know that he wants to talk about what you're hiding. But you couldn't help but to feel that his tone of voice suggested that you had no choice.

Would it really be a good idea to tell Sans? What could he do about it? If not, he'd get more suspicious about whatever he thought about you.

You sighed. "I guess…"

"great. smell ya later."

He entered the elevator and you closed the door softly.

It seems like you're spending time with that skeleton tomorrow.


	12. Flying Lesson Gone Wrong

So, working at the mini-market wasn't that bad. You were a bit tired since you didn't sleep much last night, but you had coffee before coming to work so you knew that as soon as the caffeine hits you'd be fine. The real reason that you were up all night was your anxiety: your thoughts. You wished that it was the day after today – you were nervous about being alone with Sans. He wanted answers, so you decided to give him what he wanted: the truth.

You'll tell him about Martha and your childhood. You'll tell him about that… thing, with the terrorizing mask You'll even tell him about the text messages, and show them to him if necessary.

You would do anything to get Sans to stop being so wary of you. Then, finally, you could have at least a little bit of fun.

You wanted to see Papyrus again; you wanted to apologize to Toriel (you sniggered when you realized her name was a pun the other day), and you wanted to be able to heal yourself from your fears and doubts.

But you also thought how unfair the situation was, it was like Sans was forcing you out of your comfort zone just for some trust.

It wasn't fair. If you were giving something to him you wanted something back as well.

Nodding, you decided your decision was final.

You only hoped that Sans chose a public place to talk; there was no way in hell you'd go somewhere deserted alone with him.

You hated thinking like this but from experience, you couldn't help it.

Walking between the aisles, you made sure everything was in place. You eyed a box of Lucky Charms cereal hungrily. Man, you had had breakfast three hours ago and it was almost lunchtime, but you always snacked between meals. You sigh, a box of cereal would be too much trouble to eat here; you opted out and walked until the cookies section.

You grinned as your eyes landed on a package of Oreos.

But when you reached for it, the sound of a throat being cleared made you jolt.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you."

Your eyes widened at the goat monster standing in front of you. "Ms Toriel?!" you squealed, averting your eyes to the floor before something could happen.

She smiled kindly. "Hello my child, how have you been?" she didn't seem offended by your action.

"I'm doing w-well…" you replied meekly. "I'm so sorry…"

"Nonsense! I should be the one apologizing for practically sneaking on you, knowing about your… condition."

You forced a smile.

You felt pathetic.

"Frisk is here as well, but they stayed behind with Flora and your sister." She continued.

"Oh that's great."

She hummed in agreement. "You know, Frisk had a really good time yesterday. They and Solah became friends very quickly."

You nodded with a genuine smile this time. Your eyes shifted to her big feet.

Oh my God. She was wearing purple Crocs.

"That's Solah for you, she's not that hard to like," you say while trying to stifle a giggle.

"You are right. She is such a little bundle of joy. It's so enjoyable to see a child like her; you and your mother must be so proud." She spoke so soulfully that you flushed a little.

"Thank you…" you said sheepishly. "I am, she's a great kid. I'm sure she'll accomplish a lot in the future. I'll make sure of it." You were determined to give Solah a better future. You did not want her to end up like you: A high school dropout with no job and no degree. Well, you technically had a job for the rest of the summer but it was given to you by your grandma so it didn't count.

When summer was over, you'd have to go school supply shopping and stand in the back while Joanna and Solah enthusiastically chose their new supplies. You'd see them leave for school while you stayed home. You'd feel useless when the house got empty… while everyone's out doing something productive.

What had you done until now?

You take and pick Solah up from school. You lunch by yourself. You do some chores. You watch movies. You dance when nobody's watching. You snack. You draw. You take naps when you're not able to sleep through the nights. You help Solah with her homework. You draw again. You tell Joanna to not come home late when she goes out with her friends. You make dinner because your mother is too tired when she comes home from her two jobs. You make sure Solah brushes her teeth.

But you still feel useless.

You don't help paying the bills, so you never complain about your daily routines.

"My child?" Toriel asks, worried about your silence.

Your eyes slowly darted to her face, to which she gasps with surprise. You're flabbergasted, she's beautiful. Her fangs are beautiful, her fluffy ears are beautiful, and her crimson eyes are beautiful.

Toriel is _beautiful._

She seemed to relax a little under your gaze when she noticed you weren't showing any signs of panic. You felt numb, and completely silly. Why would you be afraid of this gentle character?

"I'm fine Ms. Toriel, just thinking." You smile weakly.

She seems emotional. "Oh my child!" she clasps her hands and beams at you. "I am so proud of you!" she turns and looks back. "Flora! My friend, your granddaughter did it!"

You felt even sillier now, and a little awkward. But you liked it.

Steps are heard and a few seconds later, your grandmother is standing next to Toriel with her eyes widened. "Oh?" she looks between you and her. "Oh!" she gives a giant and toothy grin. "Phase one completed!"

You're flabbergasted when the two high five each other.

Before you could say anything, you're tackled from behind and four little arms attach around your legs.

Solah and Frisk giggle.

"Gotcha!" Solah chirps.

Frisk nods aggressively.

What was going on?!

Your grandma chuckled shortly. "There you are! You disappeared minutes ago, where were you?"

"We were in the basement. Frisk didn't believe you had lots of ice cream down there." Solah replied. She glanced at Frisk and stuck her tongue out playfully, and they pouted, joking back.

"Uhm guys, I don't wanna see you two down there without any kind of supervision. Might be dangerous." You shuddered just imagining a huge pile of cans or packed food falling on their tiny bodies by accident.

"(Y/n) is right, besides, those stairs are a little dangerous." Your grandma supports.

You cringe, when you were five you almost fell from those damn stairs. But your father caught you on time. You smile fondly, your memory of that day shouldn't exist, you were too young - but for some reason, it became a core memory in your mind.

You'd never forget how safe you felt in his arms after he caught you.

"Bubba, you okay?"

You blinked hastily before you looked down at your sister with a smile. "Yup, listen to grandma okay? Promise me you won't go down there by yourself again?" you eyed Frisk. "Both of you?"

They both nodded without hesitation.

"I promise," Solah added.

You were pleased, and so were your grandma and Toriel.

"You'll be a good mother one day (Y/n)." Toriel blurted out.

Your grandma looked at her surprised. "W-Well yes, but she's still young."

You arched a brow at the topic of conversation the two were having. Didn't they know you were right there?

"Oh? How old are you my child?" Toriel asked you.

You licked your lower-lip. "I turned twenty years old two months ago," you shrugged.

"Oh my, your birthday is also in June?" she looked at Frisk with a playful smile.

You looked at them as well, and Frisk immediately winked at you while they pointed at themselves.

Realization hit you.

"Frisk, your birthday is also in June buddy? Which day?" you asked good naturedly.

"On the fifth," they replied, surprising you. You thought that Toriel would respond for them. You were happy that Frisk was comfortable enough to use their voice.

"Are you kidding me?" you almost squealed. "Mine's on the forth!" you couldn't believe the coincidence.

"Wow!" Solah's eyes were sparkling at the two of you.

"Oh my, what a fortunate occurrence!" Toriel expressed blithely.

Your grandma nodded with her hands on her hips, and shook her head in disbelief. "This sure is a surprise." She didn't know this because she only got to befriend Toriel in late June.

"Now we can have **two** birthday parties!" Solah gasped, "Frisk!" she yelled gleefully as she grabbed hold of her friend's cheeks. "Two birthday parties!"

Frisk chuckled, not minding her touch. "I know right?"

Solah turned at you, "Bubba! Aren't ya excited?"

You nodded. "Yep, can't wait." Your answer came automatically, she had you wrapped around her little finger.

Solah seemed pleased with your answer, but then her expression turned serious. She grabbed Frisk's hand. "We have to start planning!" Looking over at Toriel, she put on her most convincing doe eyes. "Can Frisk come play after lunch?"

Your grandma interjected before Toriel could respond. "Why don't you invite Toriel and Frisk for lunch instead, it's easier." She winked.

"Oh my God, grandma what a good idea!" Solah smiled brightly at the goat monster. "Ms. Toriel, do you and Frisk wanna come over for lunch?"

"It would be our pleasure," Toriel replied softly.

Frisk grinned in response.

You suddenly remembered Sans; you had no idea when he'd pick you up. That… skeleton could've at least told you an hour.

The familiar doorbell from the shop rang.

No… it couldn't be. It would be too much of a cliché cue.

"HELLO, IS ANYONE HERE?" a vivacious voice exclaimed.

Solah and Frisk gasped at the same time.

"Papyrus!" your sister squealed as she ran towards the voice's owner, Frisk hot on her trail.

Papyrus?

You waited.

"NYEH HEH HEH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, IT'S MY TWO FAVORITE HUMANS!" he laughed merrily.

Ouch. For some reason, that hurt you.

Toriel smiled at you apologetically. "He really loves children,"

You shook your head. "You don't have to defend anyone."

Your grandma sighed with a small smile and walked back to the cashier zone.

You and Toriel looked at each other. "Well, I must continue my shopping. I will see you in the front?"

You nodded silently before she walked away. It was time to face Papyrus again. You remember that he was tall, taller than Sans and taller than you. But you also recalled his outfit, and the way he treated your sister.

Papyrus wasn't bad. Intimidating, but not bad.

None of them were.

Except Sans, who you were still very wary around.

You walked in the aisle's corridor and stepped near the entrance, where Papyrus was spinning around while the two children clung onto his arms, standing on top of his red boots.

"Faster!" Solah cried devotedly.

And he obeyed.

You looked at your grandma and you were surprised to see her reading a gardening magazine: wasn't she paying attention to the skeleton twister in the middle of the entrance?!

"Uhm, P-Papyrus?" you called out timidly. Your voice didn't reach… uh his skull? He didn't have ears so you didn't know. "PAPYRUS!" you yelled in panic.

He stopped briskly, and what happened next made your soul stir in distress. Frisk must've been used to this, because they were able to hold on even after the sudden halt. But your sister - your sister was surprised by Papyrus's sudden stop. And she simply let go.

She was flying; towards the glassy containers of the frozen food.

Your legs moved, but you were too slow.

Suddenly your sister was surrounded by a blue aura, her small body now frozen in mid air, just when she was about to hit one of the containers.

Your buggy eyes looked at Papyrus for answers; you saw relief and worry in his sockets as he looked at Solah. You looked at Frisk and they smiled nervously at you.

"heh, that was close." A baritone voice mumbled on your other side.

You gasped and flinched when you realized that Sans was two feet away from you, and his left socket was flashing… cyan. Your instincts kicked in and you immediately stepped away from him quickly; you didn't even noticed where you were backing up until you ended up bumping into something hard.

"Whee~! Higher!" Solah squealed cheerfully.

You paled when you saw Sans chuckle and move his glowing hand up and down in a gentle way. Solah's body imitated the movement and she seemed to really enjoy it.

"welp i better put'cha down before your sis gets a heart attack." He said as his bright, cyan pinpricks glanced at you.

You shivered.

"Aaaw, okay…" Solah pouted as her feet touched the floor.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright sweetie?" your grandma gushed as she rushed over her. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Solah replied casually, but she was still smiling.

Frisk quickly stood by her side as well, quickly patting Solah's head in comfort, but the little girl acted like nothing happened.

"Oh Sans, thank you so much!"

"it's cool,"

You couldn't believe it; your grandma was thanking _him_?!

He used his scary and dangerous magic on your little sister, he… he… you scowled deeply at him, and he grinned back at you nonchalantly. You couldn't say anything, he did save Solah and your grandma had thanked him.

You couldn't say anything.

You were on your own.

"HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?" strong and gloved arms rested softly on your shoulders. "YOU SEEM TENSE. WOULD YOU LIKE A MASSAGE FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"

You blinked and looked up to see Papyrus grinning down at you. He was tall enough to create a shadow above you.

"N-No thank you…" you managed to say, you were highly uncomfortable with him touching you but you held your peace.

"Bubba did you see that? I flew!" Solah told you excitedly as she glomped your legs.

You looked at your grandma and she was still a little shaken, but Frisk was able to smile pitifully at you.

"O-Oh…" you chuckled nervously as you looked at her. "Yeah I saw it…"

"Is everyone alright? I sensed magic being used." Toriel suddenly appeared with a worried expression.

"'s cool, we had a little _flying_ accident, but I was able to make it _land_ smoothly." Sans explained while shoving his hands in his hoodie.

She snorted and your grandma scoffed, she was still a little shaken up but she was able to crack a smile.

"SANS!" Papyrus screamed, making you jolt.

"anyways," he turned towards you. "you ready to go?"

You let your jaw drop slightly at his challenging tone, but it seemed like you were the only one to notice.

"Go? Where are you two going?" your grandma piped up, looking between you and the short skeleton.

He shrugged. "i promised (y/n) that I'd take her to lunch to thank her for yesterday," he lied smoothly, it seems like he was used to it. "and she said yes."

Everyone gasped, except Frisk. They squinted at Sans, knowing that he was also lying.

"OH MY GOD SANS, ARE YOU TAKING THE ADULT HUMAN ON A DATE?!" Papyrus exclaimed vivaciously.

Solah squealed and skipped towards Frisk; they shared a secretive smile and then looked at you smugly.

"Wait—" you tried.

"Oh dear, well, this is a surprise." Your grandma chuckled.

"I'll say…" Toriel looked at Sans with an unreadable expression.

You had enough; your cheeks were about to combust.

"It's not a date!" you tell them, loud enough for them to understand. And then you look at Sans. "And we're not lunching! You said we were taking a walk!"

He shrugged and closed his right socket as he talked with you. "i'm in a mood for letting you pay me for some grub."

"I ain't buying you shit." You hiss.

"(Y/n)!" your grandma gasps, shock clear on her face.

You stutter your words out, "S-Sorry!" what was that?! You look at Solah and Frisk apologetically but they didn't seemed fazed. That worried you even more.

"SANS THE HUMAN IS RIGHT, IF THIS IS A DATE THEN _YOU_ SHOULD BE THE ONE PAYING FOR THE MEAL LIKE A PROPER GENTLEMAN! I READ THAT IN MY DATING GUIDE BOOK." Papyrus asserted with a final nod.

"but this isn't a date," Sans retorted.

"NYEH? OH! RIGHT! THEN I THINK IT IS ALRIGHT FOR THE HUMAN TO PAY FOR THE MEAL!"

You groaned and turned around towards the naïve skeleton. "Listen Papyrus, if this was a date, I wouldn't mind paying for the meal. I mean, modernly anyone could do it. This isn't the fifties anymore. And FYI this is not a date." You tried to sound calm but the last part came out gritted through your teeth.

However Papyrus only stared at you for a few seconds before he chuckled. "I UNDERSTAND HUMAN! THANK YOU FOR UPDATING ME ON YOUR HUMANY DATING WAYS. I WILL KEEP IT INSIDE MY SHARP AND NEVER FORGETFUL MEMORY!"

You actually smiled. "Good,"

"So you're not joining us for lunch hun?" Your grandma asked carefully.

"Yes! I'm definitely lunching with you guys." You were determined about that.

"WOWIE! IS MS. TORIEL AND FRISK LUNCHING WITH YOU AND SOLAH, GRANDMA HUMAN?"

Oh no.

"Why yes Papyrus," your grandma said, with a certain tone. You knew what that tone of voice meant. "You and Sans can join us as well, if you want to." She continued.

"Yay! Say yes!" Solah giggled while hugging the skeleton's legs. Frisk nodded with a happy smile.

"OF COURSE, HOW COULD I REFUSE? RIGHT BROTHER?"

Sans's grin widened, as if to mock you. "sure thing bro,"

You wanted to cry.

You needed to wrap this day and forget about it forever.

"Hey Sans," you forced a smile. "We better leave then, it's almost lunch time."

He stared at you, without replying.

You screamed internally. It was like you were being bullied all over again.

"Oh where are you two going?" Your grandma asked curiously.

"it's a surprise," he winked at her. Oh so _now_ he was talking. "i just hope she's not scared of riding a two-wheel."

A what?!

"A what?!" your grandma exclaimed, parroting your thoughts. "Oh no, no, no. That is not a good idea you see—" she looked at you worriedly.

Giving her a patient smile, you replied. "It's fine." You gave Sans a calm expression. "We're not going too far, right?"

If he was surprised by your change of demeanor, he did an excellent job at hiding it. "just ten minutes."

You nodded.

"Hun…" your grandma's tone was wary.

"It's fine grandma, it's not like I'm going to hate bikes forever." You shrugged.

"Oh? What is she talking about?" Toriel asked in a moment of curiosity.

Heh, who could blame her. Your grandma gave her a sad smile as she tried to say something, so you decided to break some of your wall to give out an explanation.

"My father died because of a drunken biker," you said briskly.


	13. A Walk In The Park

" _Is this Mrs. (L/n) speaking?"_

 _You were home alone, babysitting Solah while Joanna was still in school. Your mother had gone grocery shopping._

 _Your landline phone had been ringing for a few seconds before you could pick it up._

" _No… but this is her daughter, (Y/n). She's out." you stated nervously, your tone filled with anxiety as the strange but professional male voice sounded in your ear._

 _The voice paused._

" _How old are you, Ms. (Y/n)?" the voice was no longer professional, but gentle._

" _I'm fifteen years old, sir." You replied politely._

" _Alright, Ms. (Y/n), are you the eldest?"_

" _Yes sir."_

" _Ms. (Y/n), I'm going to need you to be strong."_

" _O-Okay?"_

" _I have some terrible news. You see, just forty minutes ago we received a 911 call from a driver that witnessed a road accident. An intoxicated motorcycle driver crashed against your father's car when she passed through a red light."_

 _You felt strange; the feeling stirring inside you wasn't pleasant, but you couldn't identify it._

" _Is my daddy alright?" you asked, holding back a whimper._

 _The voice sighed deeply._

" _I'm sorry Ms. (Y/n), but your father didn't make it. You see, the motorcycle crashed into the driver's seat door. He died instantly from sharp blunt force trauma to the chest and skull and from blood loss resulting from a severed anterior tibial artery."_

 _You didn't understand what he was trying to explain. Your ears started ringing painfully after hearing 'your father didn't make it.'_

 _You thought you heard Solah cry, but you realized it was you._

" _Ms. (Y/n)? Are you—" he stopped talking, realizing how stupid that question would sound._

" _Listen, I know how you feel sweetheart. I lost my father when I was thirteen years old, it's okay to cry."_

 _You started sobbing uncontrollably._

" _M-MY dad-ddy can't be d-dead!" you babbled, your throat hurt as a giant lump had formed there. "This has to be a_ _ **fucking**_ _joke!"_

" _It's not honey."_

" _I h-have to hang up." You sobbed. You wanted to call your grandma._

" _I don't think that's a good idea—"_

 _You hung up and immediately dialed your grandma's phone number; you were a mess. The lump in your throat was getting harder and bigger as you waited for your grandma to pick up her phone._

" _Hello?"_

 _Her voice brought you to the edge, and you started crying loudly._

" _G-GRANDMAMA! G-G-GRANDMAMA! DADDY HE… HE… CAN'T BREATHE…!" you choked as you coughed harshly. Your legs gave up as you sunk to the floor._

" _Oh my Goodness, (Y/n) is that you?! Are you alright? What happened with your father? Where's your mother?!"_

" _DADDY IS DEAD! DADDY IS DEAD! HE DIED! HE DIED!" your voice sounded like you just came out from under water after almost drowning. Loud, desperate and stuttering._

" _WHAT?!" she shrieked. "Where is your mom? Hun!" you heard her sob. "Breathe, please, breathe! Oh my God—let me, I'm on my way! Don't move! I'm on my way!"_

 _You just kept bawling and sobbing furiously, your cheeks damp from the large tears that kept falling repeatedly._

" _Are you still there? (Y/n)?! Answer me! Oh lord, why now?"_

 _You stared at the wall in front of you in an induced haze – you imagined that you were dreaming._

 _But your broken heart painfully brought you back to reality._

"I'm so sorry," Toriel said quickly, her tone sad.

You looked at the circle of people looking at you worriedly; even Sans seemed to have eased his mocking expression into a pitiful one. You shook your head and forced a comforting smile.

"No it's alright. I'm the one who should be sorry for bringing it up. Now it's kinda awkward…" you chuckled weakly as you glanced at Solah.

She was staring at you with her doe eyes full of worry. Of course your mom had told her about her dad and how he died. Solah says she doesn't remember much about him, but sometimes you can hear her quote some of his words, and occasionally acting like him: those moments made you smile.

"we can take the bus if you want to," Sans offered.

You looked at him, surprised by his actions. "It's fine, really." You looked at your grandma. "We'll be back for lunch then,"

She nodded. "Alright…"

"BROTHER, MAKE SURE TO DRIVE SLOWLY ALRIGHT?" Papyrus ordered seriously.

"Yes Sans, please do drive carefully." Toriel added.

"And use helmets, both of ya!" your grandma said.

"wow, see? what did i tell ya kid, you got people that actually care about ya." Sans winked.

You squinted at him, really mature.

You turned around and walked behind the register to grab your purse, "Well let's just get this over with." You muttered to yourself as the others were busy talking.

* * *

Wearing a helmet was really weird, and having to wrap your arms around Sans's ribs was even more awkward. Considering you didn't want to add another death caused by a motorcycle to your family, you gripped on to him for dear life.

He was riding it smoothly though; passing between cars, paying attention to the traffic lights, and making sure he didn't go full fledge "Fast and Furious" style.

But he wasn't driving slowly.

And surprisingly, you didn't mind. Feeling the warm summer wind passing by you was pleasant.

"you ok?" his baritone voice allowed you to hear him perfectly.

"Yeah!" you yelled.

He slowed down when he drove inside Quasquais: A postcard-perfect cosmopolitan suburban little beach town, where you were born. Also where you had run off to like a beast yesterday – you still couldn't believe you turned a twenty minute walk into a seven minute run.

Your P. E. teacher would be proud.

You smiled, still; you were born in this tourist filled town and yet you rarely came here nowadays. You used to basically come every day during summer with your parents and your sisters. You'd go to the best beaches, take a walk on the coastal roads, and eat ice cream always in the same store. You'd always end up walking in the narrow, pedestrian streets in the center of the town between the historic apartment buildings and the stores, bars and good restaurants, and finally watch the sunset at the same spot on the smallest beach nearby Little Charming Park.

But that all stopped when your father died.

Sans drives on and passes by a little park where they usually have small events, and then to your surprise, he turns ahead in the direction of the little beach. The beach was named Mermaid Shore, for the large copper statue of a mermaid sitting on a rock. You still remember seeing a photo of you and your sister Joanna climbing it – Solah hadn't been born quite yet.

You sigh as Sans actually passes by the beach, and the four-star hotel that was on the other side of the road. He continues driving up the street; the sea is just at your left and you continue to stare at it.

You smile sadly when you see where he's going: the Little Charming Park. As he approached the cross between entering the parking zone or just proceeding ahead, you mentally prayed for him to continue.

But he slowed down, and drove inside to park his bike.

 _Five years._

He found an easy spot between an SUV and a blue smart car.

He killed the engine.

You both seemed to be holding your breaths.

"so," he starts. "i found this place days ago. went here with papyrus and frisk and I found it pretty cool."

You get off of the bike and take off the helmet, letting your wild hair be finally free. "I know this park, used to come here all the time." You offer him a calm smile. "Lots of memories here; it's great to build up a childhood." You glance at the tall iron gates; you can't see inside the park yet because of the tall, green bushes. But you can already hear the joy inside of it – and a lot of ducks quacking.

You didn't notice the surprised expression on Sans's face. He grins and shakes his head as he takes off his helmet. "should've known you already knew this place."

"This is my hometown." You supply. "This is my favorite natural park."

"i see, so I guess it'll make you more comfortable as you finally spill out your dirty little secrets." He took the helmet from your hands as you stood stunned, and locked them inside the box thing-y, (eh… you weren't good with names), securely.

You half-glared at him when you finally came around.

But you kept quiet.

The two of you walked inside the park and your mood suddenly changed to a happy one - oh the memories… Right at the entrance, before climbing a few stony steps, you could see a giant pond. Inside, ducks, golden fishes and turtles lived together peacefully. Above the pond was a metallic bridge (last time you were here, it was wooden) that allowed everyone to cross to a little café where you had always gotten ice cream. From where you were standing, you could go up or down the dirty road.

But Sans walked down the road, his hands characteristically shoved inside his hoodie, and you trailed behind him. He went for the bridge; that meant he might go to the café? He could pass by the café and keep walking until he reached the playground, or the Library… or the Museum.

This park was gigantic: the name was basically ironic.

He entered the café. Outside there were cute little round white tables, with wide umbrellas in varying colors. The tables were almost full, and you caught a group of obviously rich teens eyeing you and Sans.

You were filled with social anxiety.

You didn't like being out in the open; you felt naked now.

You heard some of them snicker as you finally stepped inside the café.

Sans went for the counter and his pinpricks looked at you. "what'dya want?"

You blinked hastily. "You're buying?"

He nodded with a lazy grin.

Okay… why not? You pursed your lips and shrugged. "Fine, I'll just have…" you wanted something cold and fresh, but nothing too heavy before lunchtime. "A can of peach Iced Tea, please." You were pleased with your choice.

The man – oh you remember his face, he always served you ice cream when you used to come here... he didn't seem to remember you though – nodded and looked at Sans. He didn't seem fazed to see a monster in his establishment. You smiled at him.

"i'll just have the biggest bottle of ketchup you have," Sans said.

The man seemed surprised, but when Sans took out two bills from his shorts he complied with a shrug. Quick with his work, the man gave you the Iced Tea with a straw (you told you him you didn't want a cup) and then grabbed an unopened ketchup bottle from under the counter.

He stated his price, and Sans payed without even blinking.

You purred when the cold can between your hands relieved you from the hot weather. You soon followed Sans outside, but instead of sitting on one of the tables, he kept walking toward the park trails.

You two kept walking to the trail that led to the library, and many other things as well. It wasn't until you two were basically alone in a vast area when he finally plopped down on one of the benches. He seemed to let out a long sigh when he opened his ketchup bottle, and after taking a long sip, he looked at you and tapped lightly on the space next to him.

You took a deep breath. Here we go.

You sat down, (leaving a good distance between you and him), and opened your can as well, placing the straw inside and dampening your dry throat with the peachy flavored Iced Tea.

You hated normal tea, but you loved this particular drink quite a lot.

"content? comfortable?" Sans started with a mocking tone.

You nodded, ignoring it. "Thanks for the drink."

"you're welcome sweetheart." He nodded, taking another gulp from his ketchup. "so, wanna start talking?"

"Right to the point, uh?" you chuckled dryly. "Well okay, what do you wanna know?"

"everything. sweetheart, believe or not, i don't like being mean. especially towards the grandkid of a nice lady. so I'm asking, _please_ give me something that makes me believe that you're actually a decent woman." His tone was pleading but deep.

You shuddered when he referred to you as a woman. "i think the text messages should be priority then." You placed the can next to your feet and fetched your phone from your purse.

"text messages?" he tensed up, beads of blue sweat started forming in his skull as you searched around for the weird texts.

"Yeah, see?" you shared your screen with him, showing the chicken scratch text from your phone.

He seemed to visibly relax, "o-oh…" he grabbed your phone, and you let out a complaining noise which went ignored. "wait, what the hell is this?" he narrowed his eye sockets and stared at your screen, confused and frustrated.

"I don't know! Maybe someone is messing with—"

"it's written backwards." He said in realization. "you looked startled last night. the great humanity authority is watching you." he reads with a monotone voice.

You felt a shiver crawling down your back.

"Wait what? It says that?"

"(Y/n)… be honest with me…"

His eyes ockets were dark. You looked around hoping to see someone.

"do you know what the GHA is?" He turned his skull slowly toward you; his piercing stare was making you feel uneasy. " **are you with them?** "

You started shaking. "S-Stop…"

" **ARE YOU A DIRTY HUM** **A** **N?** " he pressed, his voice was becoming deeper and deeper. It was so beastly… almost like a growl.

You didn't want to start crying, not when you felt like you were the victim. You did nothing wrong, so why did these GHA people want you? You just wanted to spend the summer closed off in your room, where nothing can hurt you.

Why did your mom have to send you?

You close your eyes and sob ashamedly as you felt tears falling down your cheeks. You couldn't take it anymore. "P-Please… d-don't kill me… I don't wanna play anymore…" Memories of the unhappy part of your childhood trapped you and cornered you in the darkest place of your mind. "I don't know anything… I swear… Martha please leave me alone…" you sobbed again, trying to sniff away some of the snot; you were such a crybaby, weren't you?

You heard a deep sigh.

"hey… stop crying kid, ya makin' me feel like a monster here,"

"B-But you _are_ a monster." You replied instantly.

You looked so genuinely lost and confused that Sans had to chuckle; look at you. Your cheeks were red and wet, your eyes buggy and wide, and you practically just begged for your life. You were a mess.

"here," he handed you a clean handkerchief. You didn't question him as you hastily cleaned your face.

You felt a little embarrassed, but glad that Sans didn't look scary anymore. His pinpricks were back and his grin was still lazy.

But he looked serious. "so, do you?"

You shook your head, "No. I know nothing about it. I didn't even know what the text said." Your eyes widen as you remembered something. "Oh, but there was another text, that one was understandable." Still holding your phone, you leaned a little onto Sans and swiped around your screen until the weird text that you read in Martha's car showed up. "See? Maybe there's a connection."

Sans slumped on the bench a little, feeling a little guilty as he shook his head. "no… uh, this was actually me."

Your eyes burned a little when you blinked slowly. "…Wow."

He shrugged. "had to be sure."

"How did you even get my number?!" you had the right to be angry.

"saw it on your grandma's contact list."

His nonchalant tone made you even angrier.

"This is why we both have trust issues Sans! You can't just send me creepy messages and hope I'll forget about them!"

"it wasn't a creepy message," he tried.

"Yes it was! It bugged me for a while!" But then the events with Thomas and Martha made you forget about it completely.

"whatever, it's not important. what we need to know now is who sent you the other text. that's a clue to localize their—"

"Whoa, hold on. We?" you sniffed, feeling nervous. "No-no-no, there is no we, Sans. I don't wanna be a part of any kind of dangerous investigation."

He scoffs humorlessly. "you're sayin' that because you hate monsters."

You gape at him. "I don't freaking hate monsters! I'm…" your demeanor fades into a passive one. You felt yourself shrink under his gaze. You sigh. "It's not your fault… I think… I think I was traumatized during my childhood."

"traumatized?" he echoes.

You nod. "My cousin liked to terrify me... and her favorite thing to do was make me watch horror movies and chase after me with scary masks of monsters." You told him, your chest tightening. "She eventually stopped as we became older, but she still sometimes likes to "tease" me about it; makes me remember as if I have no escape… like she never stopped."

He groaned. "why didn't you just say no?"

"She's manipulative." You say, harshly. But then your eyes soften. " _Was_ , she apologized to me," you smiled.

"So this cousin of yours is the reason why you couldn't look at me in the eye sockets before fainting?" he asks.

"Yes,"

"then why… are you not fainting?"

He's right. That scary little scene minutes ago had been enough to make you pass out, but instead you had just panicked and started crying. You didn't understand why. "I don't know… I noticed that too. But it's really weird, I can look at you, I can talk with you and… you scare me the most." You looked at your lap to avoid seeing his reaction. "And yet, you only made me faint once."

He hummed. "that's weird." you heard his gulp down more of his ketchup. "and interesting, very interesting."

You had a bad feeling.

"saw you look at tori and my bro today, you didn't even pale." He pipes up. "not bad."

"Sans?" you look at him. "What am I going to do now?" you deadpan. You were not in the mood for small talk.

This is what he wanted right?

He shrugs. "since you don't want to help me, you're on your own."

You gasp, horrified.

"heh, just kidding." He chuckles; you're surprised at the lightness of its sound. "i'll keep an eye socket out for ya kid." He gives you a wink with his left eye.

You really, _really,_ wanted to believe him. But something inside you was saying that shit would hit the fan. Soon.


	14. Tea and Cookies And An Epic Legend!

When Sans parked his bike in front of your grandmother's building, you decided to get straight to the point. "So Sans, what are we now?"

He didn't reply right away. "i dunno kid, let's go with a peace treaty between us. i won't bug you anymore, but in exchange, you can't keep secrets from me."

You frowned. "That doesn't seem fair." After all, you cowered back in the park. You were supposed to put your feet down, ask some questions about him as well, but he had intimidated you in such a way that you'd just wanted to come back as soon as possible.

"monster hating gangs don't seem fair either", he retorted.

You took off your helmet and huffed. "You do know that there's racism between humans too, right? We also have gangs that hurt humans. I mean, for fuck's sake, some of our antecestors used to enslave other humans."

He took off his helmet and turned at you sharply; he was shocked. "wait, really? when?"

"Like… A hundred years ago?" you felt a little uncomfortable.

"You humans enslaved other humans?" he scowled in disgust. "what the hell?"

"Just… never mind that for a second. We're getting off topic." You tried your best to sound composed. "Sans, all I want is to stop this trust issue you have about me. I mean, this doesn't seem fair at all! Did you…" you widened your eyes. "… did you treat my grandma like this when you met her?"

He looked at your face for a moment; his pinpricks roamed everywhere and you felt self-conscious. "kinda. But after some research I found out that she was innocent."

"Research? T-Then why won't you do the same to me?!" you wheezed desperately.

He paused. "i did…"

"And?"

"It's not conclusive. Therefore, so is your innocence.", he winked at you with his right eye socket.

Somehow, that seemed menacing.

"Ugh, let's just go. I'm hungry." You sighed tiredly, feeling numb. This was making you stressed out, and the same pang of craving isolation was scratching at the depths of your mind. The creature was begging to be released from its cage, but you couldn't give in, you had to take care of Solah.

You couldn't be selfish and leave her again.

"i hear ya, i hope your granny has ketchup.", he piped up, once again taking the helmet from your hands and locking them both away.

"Stop. I want to stay hungry, thank you very much."

* * *

Everyone was already eating when you two walked through the door, but your plates were set. You quickly sat between Solah and Toriel, while Sans sat across from you, between your grandma and Papyrus.

This seemed familiar.

Frisk was sitting next to Solah, the two of them greeting you and Sans in their own ways before they continued having their private conversation.

As a matter of fact, everyone seemed to be talking about their own topics while you and Sans served yourselves. You watched your grandma slide a bottle of ketchup towards Sans, they both winked at each other privately. You were almost jealous of their friendship, but you shrugged it away and placed two big spoons of duck and rice from the casserole into your plate. You loved your rice loose, dry and a little burnt; and the duck was so moist that you thought you had taken a bite of heaven.

You couldn't believe that Sans ruined it by dampening it with ketchup.

You were more of a mayonnaise gal, or any kind of dip. Ketchup was mostly your third choice of condiment.

You hated mustard; it hurt your mouth, and your nose burned just by smelling it.

"So where did Sans take you?" your grandma suddenly asks.

All the heads in the room turned to you.

"Uh, Little Charming Park." You replied with a sad smile.

Her expression softened. "You… actually went there?" she whispered. Then she looked at Sans. "She hasn't set a foot in there for four years."

"really?" Sans seemed genuinely surprised.

"Can Frisk and I be excused? We wanna go play!" Solah interrupted.

"Of course sweetie." Your grandma allowed, still a little touchy.

"Don't touch anything without permission my child." Toriel told Frisk as they ran after Solah, who disappeared into the corridor towards her bedroom. They nodded with a smile and vanished.

"NYEH! I MUST HURRY WITH MY MEAL THEN, BECAUSE I TOO WISH TO PLAY WITH THE TINY HUMANS!" Papyrus said quickly, and started shoving fork after fork of food inside his mouth.

You gulped, "Don't eat so fast, you may choke." You said in 'older sister mode'.

"O-OH. YOU ARE RIGHT HUMAN, I AM CERTAIN THAT THEY CAN WAIT FOR ME. AFTER ALL, OUR FUN ONLY BEGINS TO BE GREAT WHEN I PARTICIPATE!" He beamed at you and returned to eat at a normal pace; or at least as normal as it could be for him.

You felt Sans staring at you the whole time.

"Well anyways, (Y/n) hasn't been there since her father died. I'm surprised she didn't make you turn around."

"I'm right here…" you sighed. "And if I can ride a bike why can't I go to a park filled with bittersweet memories?" you smirked down at your plate.

Toriel poured you a glass of water, sensing your mood. You smiled in appreciation towards her and took a sip.

"Is this your way of healing, my child?" the goat monster asked caringly.

You shrugged. "I guess? I've been mourning for too long, it's time to finally let it go." You said bravely. You didn't care if Sans was here.

"Oh hun… have you told this to your mother?" your grandma asked emotionally.

You remembered the argument that you had with your mom when she announced you'd be coming here. "No. I don't tell her a lot of things to be honest." Oh boy, what was wrong with you? You had guests; stop being so rude and making them uncomfortable with your mood swings.

It's the creature, push it back. Add another lock.

You didn't notice your grandmother and Toriel exchanging stares.

"HUMAN… YOU REMIND ME OF DR. ALPHYS SOMETIMES. YOU KNOW WHAT CHEERS ME UP? JOGGING! I USE TO TAKE A HUNDRED LAPS WHENEVER I'M FEELING NOT SO GREAT! WHICH IS RARE, BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GREAT ALL THE TIME!" Papyrus pipes in. His plate was empty now.

"well said bro." Sans said.

You ignored Sans and smiled at Papyrus; how could these two be related? "Thank you Papyrus, I'll take your words in mind."

"MAY I BE EXCUSED THEN?" He asked happily.

Why was he asking you?

"S-Sure?"

He stood up and practically skipped toward your sister and Frisk.

Oh, well then.

There was a silence between you four.

"My child, I wish to speak with you after lunch." Toriel suddenly says, and you look at her surprised. "I know it sounds rather 'awkward', like you children say, but Flora and I have been talking and I wish to become closer to you. I want you to talk to me about your problems, and in exchange, I will keep them between us."

"Like… A psychologist?"

Your grandma chuckled. "Like someone whom you can just babble your feelings out without holding back."

"So… A psychologist." You deadpanned, rather in panic. "N-No I can't. We barely know each other and I'm not—I'm not ready!"

Toriel pulled you to herself so suddenly that you squealed, "Hush now my child, we'll just have a pleasant conversation then. No one will ever force you to say something you don't want."

You eyed Sans critically, but he just stared at you with… sad eyes? Why did he pity you now?! It didn't make any sense!

Did he know? Did he realize how much of a screw up you actually are?

You prayed to whatever to not let Solah see you like this. It was awkward and scary enough to be in this messy state in front of the monster that scared you, who was also your grandmother's best friend.

Toriel smelled like cinnamon and butterscotch mixed with honey. You melted in her embrace and heard a happy, vibrating sound within her chest. Was that her soul?

"Okay… let's talk…", but not in front of Sans, you wanted to add.

"Oh excellent! I am so happy that you accepted my proposal my child!" she looked so happy; it was like she had saved your life.

"i have to go…" Sans suddenly said. "can papyrus stay over for a bit?" he asked while looking at your grandma. His expression seemed strained, but his grin was still there.

"Of course! The plan is to take him and the children for a walk on the beach while Toriel and (Y/n) talk, is that okay?"

"yeah," he nodded quickly while jumping out of his chair. "thanks for lunch, it was _ducking_ delicious." He winked at her.

Toriel and your grandma giggled, while you squinted.

Then he was gone, vanished with a blip.

You seemed more relaxed now that he was gone, and you couldn't help feeling a bit bad about it.

But he gave you no choice, did he?

"Well, I'm gonna clean off this table and get the tea going," Your grandma chimed as she winked at you. "And before you pull a disgusted expression, there's iced tea for you. I'll just pour it in a teacup and pretend it's actual healthy tea."

You chuckled, "Thanks ma'am."

You realized Toriel was still hugging you, or… was it you that was hugging her?

You pulled away gently, giving her a shy and awkward smile. "Thanks…"

She nodded in comprehension. "You know, you remind me of a child I once lost. She was this smart and curious human filled with perseverance, but behind her fake words of assurance, she thought low of herself. I wasn't able to sit down and talk with her about it, and so she left." Toriel looked distantly ahead of her. Her once bright, crimson eyes were now dark and filled with grief. "I hope she passed knowing how much I had loved her." Toriel returned her gaze toward you, and her eyes were alive again. "Monsters are weird my child. We care for someone too quickly, even a stranger like your grandmother became my closest friend since Asgore. And when I met you, I couldn't help but to feel a little motherly. I hope you don't mind it. This is the way I am. I care too much about everyone. I once lived in a place with a barrier, so I know one when I see it." She brought her paw to your cheek and you instinctively leaned into it, feeling safe. "So won't you please allow me to heal you?"

You didn't know when you started letting your tears fall, "I-I…" You felt like you were seventeen years old again, when your mom cornered you in the kitchen and yelled at you. "Ms. Toriel… I…" you sobbed quietly, just as your grandma walked inside the room.

She just paused and looked between you and Toriel. "Whoa Toriel, you're really good." she joked, trying to lift the mood. "I mean, the water's not even boiling."

You laughed weakly and Toriel followed soon after; you couldn't believe how lucky you were for having a grandma like Flora.

* * *

You had to calm yourself down as you bid your goodbyes to everyone that left; now it was only you and Toriel and two cups of tea… and a plate of chocolate chip cookies in the middle of the table.

Toriel even turned off the TV to avoid any kind of distractions.

"So tell me child," she started while stirring her tea. "Apart from Sans threatening you all the time, how is your vacation fairing?"

You gaped at her, completely shocked.

She chuckled. "I am not an idiot. I know what Sans has been doing; he holds no secrets with me." She sighed. "He is a little stubborn though. I told him you were innocent and kind. You have to forgive him. He does what he does because he cares. I would do the same of course, but I know a bad soul when I see one." She calmly sipped her tea, like she hadn't just dropped a bomb on you or something.

"Excuse me, what? You know?"

She nodded with an apologetic expression. "Sadly, yes. I may be a resigned Queen but I am still a figure of authority for my kind. They respect me. I must stay informed, or else I put my friends and family in danger."

You nodded slowly. "S-So you know about the GHA?"

"Yes."

You didn't want to get involved, "What do you know about it?"

"Only what Sans tells me. It's an organization of humans that won't accept monsters in this society. And that they have a secret hang out in this area."

You silently sipped on your "tea" and cured your dry throat. You were feeling light-headed. "S-So you can see souls?" you asked meekly.

She looked at you pitifully. "Yes, all the monsters can."

"Can you see mine?"

"No, I cannot."

That confused you. "Wait, but you said—"

"Did you know many years ago, humans could use magic?" she cut you off with an amused smile. Her eyes were closed as if she was debating something.

"No?"

"Well they could. It was actually humans that casted the spell that conjured the barrier that trapped us under Mt. Ebott." She continued.

"Oh…" you felt guilty about something.

"Do you know why the Mountain is named Ebott?"

You shook your head.

"Ebott is the name of the first monster that ever existed. They were the strongest monster boss to ever perish. Their magic is now considered ancient and lost in translation. Many monsters forgot about them; tales are now told to children that disobey their parents. But Ebott was real. They were… well, our 'God' as you humans like to say." She chuckled. "Ebott chose that lonely mountain as their home, and they protected the living creatures within for centuries; even many humans prayed to them. But time passed, time got darker and yet darker; humans changed, and they became fearful of the unknown." Her voice darkened. "Ebott vanished, but their soul stayed in the depths of the mountain. Their soul… is known to be stronger than a human soul, and bigger than a natural monster soul. Before the barrier, many humans and monsters searched for it, believing in the legends and tales of the elderly folks. They all wanted power."

"Wow…" you gasped, you felt like you had just been taken on a long journey.

"Legend says that if you are of pure soul, Ebott grants you a wish. But no one has ever successfully proven that legend to be real. So… it was forgotten."

You gulped down more of your tea. "Why… why did you tell me this?"

"Because my dear, you clearly are a mage." She deadpanned.

"I'm a what?!" you shrieked.

"Your soul is hidden, obviously you have a barrier protecting it."

"No I don't! I didn't do anything!" You defended yourself quickly.

"I know you didn't my child, it's your defense mechanism. Maybe this is why Sans doesn't trust you, he must be so frustrated." She chucked. "He still hasn't realized it."

"I'm not a 'mage'." You insist.

"Perhaps, but you are special." You see a glint in her eyes. "Now, let us change the subject. Let's converse about your state of mind."

"I feel like I've been impaled with a thousand chopsticks." You stated numbly.

"What was your father like?" she continued.

Your mind froze again, "Well… he was… childish. And he was always cracking jokes. He'd flirt with my mom even if his daughters were in the room, and he embarrassed me every time I had company. He…" you slowed down, a soft smile forming on your lips. "He was caring, too protective and… he was teaching me how to drive. We both always panicked inside the car during our lessons," you choked back a sob and chuckled instead. "He always cheered too much for my school plays. He cried when I graduated middle school, he cried again on my first day of high school… He loved me and my sister a lot, but he always had special days for us, those days where it was only Joanna and him or him and me. And when Solah was born, he held her for three hours straight, telling him his life story of when he met my mom to the present day. Then when Solah came home, we all camped in my parents' bedroom for a week."

"He sounded like a great man." Toriel gushed proudly. "I'm so sad that I didn't get to meet him."

You grinned at her. "He would've loved your kind. My dad was always open-minded. When I told him I was pansexual, he accepted me without blinking his eyes."

"Oh? What is 'pansexual'?" she asked curiously.

"W-Well…" You felt kind of weird. "I'm basically attracted to everyone and any gender."

"Oh? Monsters don't have that, if we love someone we just do. For example, Undyne and Alphys are mates, and they are both female."

You pursed your lips, impressed; so basically the monster kind was filled with pansexual beings.

"Does this mean that 'pansexual' humans are also attracted to monsters?" She asked amusedly. "I'm not saying that it would be wrong, but there's never been a romantic relationship between a human and a monster. At least I don't remember it happening." She sipped her tea again.

What direction was this conversation going?

"I d-don't know about it Ms. Toriel. I find you pretty so... maybe?"

She blushed immediately. "Oh dear, my child I am far too old for you." She giggled bashfully. "Are humans always this flirty?"

Your cheeks were burning. "N-No I wasn't flirting! I was complimenting you!" you squealed.

Her giggling intensified. "I know, I was merely joking."

"Oh…" you sounded. "What is happening?"

"You're chatting with a monster." She beamed.

You laughed hard enough to startle her, but soon she looked at you with a caring gaze. "You are so beautiful when you laugh."

"My dad used t-to say that," you said between giggles. You had to place the teacup on the table.

Soon, Toriel couldn't say anything more, as your laughter became more and more contagious.


	15. A Trip to the Beach -Part 1

**A/N: Thank you so much for your patient! I know it's been a while but well the explanation for my disappearance is better explained on AO3. Here it is, it may be short but there's more to come! ENJOY :D**

* * *

It's been two days: two days since you and Sans created a peace treaty, two days since you talked with Toriel, two days since you learned more about Mt. Ebott and its legend, and two days since you discovered that you were "special".

The last two days passed by quickly; between text messages exchanged with Martha, your sister Joanna and your mother, daily visits from Toriel and Frisk, helping your grandma at the mini-market and trying your best to stop eating ice cream every day, you began to think that you were finally having a normal summer for once.

But today it was Sunday, so the mini-market was closed. Which was good and bad for you, good because you had a day off and bad because… well, your grandmother decided to take you and Solah to the beach.

It was nine in the morning, and as you guided the spoon filled with chocolate ice cream to your mouth once again, you hummed contently. Your grandma looked at you in disapproval. You knew it was bad, having ice cream for breakfast, but you couldn't resist- you were addicted. And it was only three spoons of a bowl so it wasn't a big portion, so it was fine.

Solah was too excited to eat, she was wearing a yellow smock dress with short sleeves with her red and black dotted swimsuit underneath. That swimsuit always made her look like a ladybug, you loved it and so did she.

And since you shaved pretty much everything below your waist last night you were wearing a long, garnet maxi skirt with a simple, magenta tank-top. You felt a little self-conscious about wearing your black high neck and low back swimsuit under your clothes, but it was much better than a bikini because of your stretch marks; you could barely even think about taking off your clothes in the middle of a crowd of strangers, so you were ready to just stay on your beach towel and mess around on your phone.

Today was only a day for Solah.

Your grandma liked going to the beach early in the morning, but as soon as noon came, she would take you and your sister to Little Charming Park for lunch. From noon until two in the afternoon the sun would be at its hottest, and and it wasn't healthy to stay under it for too long.

You were carrying the backpack with the towels and the sunscreen. Solah was carrying the another with her beach toys, and your grandma would take her multi-colored polyester bag with lunch, drinks and snacks.

Everything seemed normal until breakfast was over. As the three of you were walking up the street to catch the bus, you noticed that your grandma kept looking at her wristwatch with a suppressed smile. And when you sat down on the bus seat, she proudly beamed at you, like she had completed one of her Sudoku puzzles. You smiled back without knowing why. Maybe she was excited to have her granddaughters with her?

Three minutes after the ride started you felt your phone buzz in your black wristlet, and when you saw the sender of the message, you smirked a little. You didn't know if it was from annoyance or curiosity yet.

 **Skele-asshole: are you up?**

You were a bit surprised to hear from him this early, normally he wouldn't bother you until after noon. Sans and you had been exchanging text messages; mostly he'd ask if anything suspicious happened to you, he was basically keeping tabs. You knew that he was still suspicious but that didn't stop him from slipping a few puns or jokes, and frankly… he was behaving nicely and being less rude as the days went by. Unfortunately, you still felt like it was all an act.

 **You: Yep! My grandma is taking Solah and I to the beach. We're gonna spend the day there. :)**

You sent it and looked to the view outside, today was a really sunny and bright morning. You regreted not bringing your sunglasses. Now you'd had to squint until your eyes adjusted to the gleam.

You looked at your screen again when your phone buzzed.

 **Skele-asshole: that's a coincidence becuz tori is taking pap and i to the beach as well. wow. much surprise, such shock.**

You rolled your eyes and looked at your grandma with knowing smile, so this was what she secretly planned? You shook your head. Also, it seemed like Sans had gotten hold of internet memes. That was so hilarious.

 **Me: Have you ever seen the beach?**

 **Skele-asshole: yep. with paps and everyone on the day the barrier was broken. it's weird that a large puddle of salty water exists around the world.**

 **Me: Fish pee and poop there too :P**

 **Skele-asshole: and you all swim in it? humans are freaks.**

You laughed, delighted at his reply.

 **Me: I love swimming, but I started liking pools more than the sea frequently.**

In other words, when you started feeling self-conscious about your body, you preferred swimming on your aunt's pool.

 **Skele-asshole: i have never seen a pool**

 **Me: Dude. I pity you.**

You looked outside the window again when he didn't reply seconds later, the ride from your grandma's house to Quasquais took about eight minutes, and you were stopping at the final stop: under the Villa Shopping. Then of course, you three would walk towards Mermaid Shore, which was a ten minute walk. You gazed to your phone's screen as it buzzed again.

 **Skele-asshole: i just googled pool and i imagined what would be like if it was filled with ketchup.**

 **Me: D: EEEEW! Not good at all!**

 **Skele-asshole: who said you were invited to swim with me?**

 **Me: I was the one who told you about pools.**

 **Skele-asshole: hehe. anyways, mind if i ask ya something?**

Whoop, there it is.

 **Me: Sure.**

 **Skele-asshole: any weird stuff happen' to you?**

 **Me: Nope. It's been normal these days.**

 **Skele-asshole: u sure?**

 **Me: Yep! What about you, found out something?**

 **Skele-asshole: yes.**

 **Me: And?**

 **Skele-asshole: you said you didn't want in.**

 **Me: But I'm still worried Sans.**

 **Skele-asshole: gtg, paps getting annoyed that i'm texting and driving.**

Your eyes bugged out.

 **Me: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TEXTING AND DRIVING YOU IDIOT?! PUT THE PHONE DOWN DON'T EVEN REPLY TO THIS!**

You fumed through your nostrils and furrowed your eyebrows at your screen, it was marked as 'seen' but he didn't seem to reply anymore – you sighed in relief. What was this idiot doing?

You froze when you got another reply

 **Skele-asshole: ok**

You rolled your eyes and pocketed your phone in your wristlet again, you just tried to focus on having a good day and to make sure not to strangle Sans when you see him: you still want him to trust you after all, so at this point you can't even joke about it.

"Are you alright?" Solah suddenly poked your arm gently.

You look at her and your maternal bone warms up. "Of course princess, I'm just so excited to go to the beach that I want to get out of this bus!"

She smiled, nodding. "Me too! This time I'm gonna swim on my own!"

Solah had swim classes during the winter last year. She said she wanted to prepare to swim alone instead of having floaters or you to help her. You were so proud when you saw her swim in parts of the pool where she couldn't stand, but at the same time you were prepared to dive right on into that warmed pool if she showed signs of exhaustion or drowning.

And no, you didn't care if there was a lifeguard around.

You leaned into her and made sure your grandma was hearing you. "You know, Frisk and Papyrus are gonna be there with Ms. Toriel and Sans." You whispered with a small smirk.

Her face lit up instantly. "R-Really?" she beamed enthusiastically.

You shushed her with a small giggle. "Grandma wants to surprise us, so act surprised when you see them, 'kay?"

"Got it!"


End file.
